Feathers
by Miuu
Summary: Das Schicksal der Welt liegt plötzlich in den Händen von drei Pokémontrainern, und einer davon ist kein geringerer als Ash Ketchum. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Und was hat es mit der "Legende der Federn" auf sich?
1. Der Anfang

**Inhalt: **Die Jahre sind ins Land gegangen, und Ash ist nicht mehr der naive Junge von früher. Aber sein Leben wird auf den Kopf gestellt, als eines Tages ein legendäres Pokémon in Alabastia auftaucht. Und eine Person, von der er dachte, dass sie ihn längst vergessen hätte.

**Kommentar: **Totgesagte leben länger. Ich werde nicht aufhören daran zu glauben, _Feathers_ eines Tages zu vollenden. Momentan befindet sie sich in einer großen Umstrukturierung. Also, wer jetzt erst mit dem Lesen beginnt, tut sich einen Gefallen, mit den kommenden Kapiteln zu warten, bis auch sie überarbeitet wurden. Ich werde es zu Beginn jedes Kapitels erwähnen, falls das noch nicht geschehen ist.

Vielen Dank auch für all die Kommentare und die Kritik, die ich in den Jahren erhalten habe, denn natürlich fließt auch diese in _Feathers_' Umgestaltung mit ein.

**Warnung: **OOC, AU (2001 entstanden hält es sich einfach nicht mehr an die Geschehnisse des Animes) + diverse weitere Warnungen, die ich hier nicht direkt angeben möchte, um nicht zu spoilern. Wer bestimmte Dinge nicht lesen kann/möchte, aber trotzdem an _Feathers_ interessiert ist, der darf mich aber natürlich gerne kontaktieren und nachfragen.

* * *

1. Der Anfang

Er sah nicht auf, als sich am Himmel dichte schwarze Wolken zu einer immer größer werdenden Masse zusammenballten. Sicher würde es bald ein Gewitter geben, doch das sollte ihn nicht weiter stören. Viele Menschen fürchteten sich davor, doch er liebte es, wenn das tiefe Donnergrollen ertönte, wenn hellgrelle Blitze über den Himmel zuckten. Dies waren die Augenblicke, in denen er vergessen konnte, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war, Momente, in denen er losgelöst von alldem war.

Ein rauer Wind begann zu wehen, und es würde wohl wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Regengüsse niedergingen.

Mit einer gewissen Selbstzufriedenheit beobachtete der sechzehnjährige Junge, wie die Menschen nach und nach die Straßen verließen und sich in ihre Häuser flüchteten. Er lächelte nur vergnügt. Ihn würde nichts hier weg holen. Sicher, es war nicht ganz ungefährlich, aber andererseits, was war in dieser Welt schon frei von Gefahr? Und was hatte er zu verlieren? Nachdem sie sich einer nach dem anderen alle aus den Augen verloren hatten, war er, abgesehen von seinen Pokémon natürlich, immer allein gewesen. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren.

Die ersten waren Tracey und Rocko gewesen, die irgendwann ihre eigenen Wege gegangen waren. Danach war er vielleicht noch ein Jahr mit Misty zusammen geblieben, bis auch sie ihn eines Tages ohne weitere Erklärungen verlassen hatte. Nicht einmal Gary war mehr da, war irgendwann spurlos verschwunden und nie wieder aufgetaucht. Eine Zeit lang hatte er sie noch vermisst, auch Gary, obwohl dieser jahrelang sein Rivale gewesen war. Doch mit der Zeit war seine Trauer geringer geworden, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwunden war. Sie hatten sich nie wieder gemeldet, es lag ihnen wohl nichts an ihm.

„Pi!" Das Elektropokémon, das bis jetzt ruhig neben ihm gesessen hatte, zuckte plötzlich mit den Ohren und richtete sich blitzschnell auf, blickte zum Himmel hinauf.

„Was ist, Pikachu? Es ist nur ein Gewitter, nichts weiter." Doch auch er sah nun auf, blickte in das dichte Wolkenmeer, und die Farbe des Himmels, die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, der Wind, der sich irgendwie anders anfühlte als sonst, all das ließ ihn mit einem Mal daran zweifeln, dass es sich nur um ein gewöhnliches Gewitter handelte. „Du hast recht." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ganz und gar nicht."

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte konnte er am Himmel plötzlich die Gestalt eines Wesens ausmachen. Eines riesigen Wesens.

„Was zum…" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn im nächsten Augenblick zuckte ein gigantischer Blitz vom Himmel. Kein gewöhnlicher Blitz, und Ash zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass es kein bevorstehendes Gewitter war, was ihn hervorgerufen hatte. Aber was um Himmels Willen war es dann? Was konnte eine dermaßen hohe Elektrizität erzeugen?

Die Antwort darauf ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, erschien plötzlich mit mächtigen Schwingen aus den Wolken, spitz der lange Schnabel, der ganze Körper umgeben von einer unvorstellbaren Energie, die sich immer wieder in kleinen, zuckenden Blitzen entlud.

„Zapdos?!" Ungläubig starrte er auf das gigantische Vogelpokémon. Was machte Zapdos hier, hier mitten in Alabastia, mitten in der Stadt?

Er wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein Blitz direkt neben ihm in einen Baum schlug. Verwundert blickte er auf und sah in das zornige Antlitz des mächtigen Elektropokémons. Dann folgte ein weiterer Angriff, der Ash wiederum nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte.

„Es… greift mit Absicht an?" Auch Ash wurde nun wütend, denn selbst wenn ihn für gewöhnlich sämtliche Geschehnisse unberührt ließen, so würde er jetzt nicht einfach zusehen, wie der legendäre Vogel seine Heimatstadt zerstörte – seine Stadt, in der er vor langer Zeit einmal glücklich gewesen war.

Hastig tastete er nach einem Pokéball. Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr zum Kämpfen benutzt, seine Pokémon nur von Zeit zu Zeit aus ihren Bällen gelassen, damit sie nicht immer darin eingesperrt waren. Einen winzigen Augenblick dachte er zurück an die Zeit, als er das zweite Mal bei der Pokémonliga angetreten war, dann jedoch einen Tag vor dem alles entscheidenden Finale aufgehört hatte zu kämpfen, von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten, als ihm klar geworden war, dass es ihm nichts mehr bedeutete. Von da an hatte er nie wieder wirklich gekämpft. Nie wieder, bis heute.

Er verschwendete seine Zeit nicht mit weiteren Überlegungen, griff behände nach einem der Pokébälle und schleuderte ihn vor sich auf den Boden. Im Gegensatz zu früher, als er noch sämtliche seiner Aktionen mit lautem Rufen begleiten musste, stand er nun still da und sah schweigend auf den gelb-schwarzen Ball, der sich in diesem Augenblick öffnete und seinen Inhalt Preis gab.

„Rizeros!" Ash schwieg, fixierte nur mit finsterem Blick das Vogelpokémon, das noch immer seine Kreise am Himmel zog und von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blitz zur Erde schickte.

„Steinschlag." Die Stimme des Jungen klang kühl, nicht mehr so lebhaft wie einst, wenn er mit seinen Pokémon gesprochen hatte. Dennoch gehorchte das Rizeros, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Moment zu zögern und führte die mächtige Attacke gegen das fliegende Pokémon aus. Zapdos wurde zwar getroffen, doch galt es nicht umsonst als das stärkste Elektropokémon überhaupt. Es taumelte nur kurz benommen, stand dann aber fest und stark wie zuvor am Himmel und fixierte den Jungen ausgiebig. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn selbst wenn die Pokémon in einem Kampf wussten, dass die Befehle für die Angriffe von den Trainern ausgingen, griffen sie niemals sie an, sondern konzentrierten sich auf ihre Pokémon-Gegner. Aber ihn überkam das Gefühl, dass Zapdos es ausschließlich auf ihn abgesehen hatte.

Mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihm jedoch nicht, als ein erneutes Blitzgewitter von Zapdos auf ihn zu stürzte – auf ihn, nicht auf sein Pokémon. Ash spielte mit dem Gedanken, ein weiteres Pokémon in den Kampf zu schicken, hatte bereits eine Hand an seinem Gürtel, als er in der Ferne am Horizont eine weitere große Gestalt ausmachen konnte.

‚Doch nicht etwa noch eins von denen. Na wartet, euch mach ich fertig.' Angestrengt versuchte er nun, das zweite Pokémon zu erkennen, aber auch Zapdos nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, denn der gewaltige Donnervogel attackierte ihn weiterhin und Rizeros' Attacken wirkten beinahe hilflos gegen das legendäre Pokémon.

Wieder wandte Ash seinen Blick kurz von Zapdos ab, um auf das Pokémon in der Ferne zu schauen. Inzwischen konnte er sehen, dass sich um den zweiten legendären Vogel, den Vogel des Eises, handelte. Arktos.

„Na schön." Hastig griff er nun nach einem weiteren Pokéball und warf ihn auf den Boden. Auch diesmal hatte er seine Entscheidung mit Bedacht getroffen, auch wenn seine abgebrühte Schnelligkeit nicht darauf hätte schließlich lassen.

„Tornupto!" Arktos war noch nicht so nah heran gekommen wie Zapdos, doch die Konturen des blauen Vogels konnte Ash bereits erkennen – genug, um sofort mit dem vernichtenden Angriff zu beginnen.

„Feuerstu-" Doch er brach jäh ab, als er plötzlich die Gestalt eines Menschen auf dem zweiten Pokémon ausmachen konnte. „Warte, Tornupto." Das Pokémon gehorchte widerstandslos und stoppte die Attacke sofort. Ash kniff die Augen zusammen, bemühte sich angestrengt, die Person auf dem Eisvogel genauer erkennen zu können, und vergaß beinahe den zornigen Donnervogel, der noch immer über ihm mit wütendem Geschrei umherflog. Schnell wandte er sich wieder von der sich nähernden Gestalt auf dem Vogel ab und wich einigen erneuten Blitzen seines gefiederten Feindes aus.

Was zum Teufel hatte er Zapdos getan, dass es dermaßen auf ihn losging?

„Ash!" Der Junge wandte sich erschrocken herum. Das Rufen war von der Person auf Arktos gekommen, und jetzt endlich konnte er zwischen ein paar Ausweichmanövern einen genauren Blick auf sie werfen. Es war ein Mädchen, doch wirklich erkennen konnte er es nicht, denn die Kapuze eines dunklen Mantels verbarg seine Gestalt und seine Gesichtszüge. Sie lenkte den großen Vogel ohne Schwierigkeit, obwohl dieser sich nur einmal hätte aufbäumen müssen, um sie abzuwerfen.

Erst, als eine starke Windböe ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf riss, konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen, jung und hübsch, umrandet von langen, roten Haaren, aber auch versehen mit Sorgenfalten.

„Aber… aber das kann unmöglich sein, sie…" Er traute seinen Augen nicht und seine Pokémon warteten vergebens auf einen neuen Befehl.

„Ash, du musst Zapdos einfangen! Sofort!"

„A-aber, Misty, was machst du überhaupt hier, und die Vögel – was soll das alles?"

„Ash, ich erklär dir alles später, aber jetzt fang Zapdos ein! Wenn du es nicht einfängst, wird es dich töten!"

„Mich töten?!"

„Ash, stell' keine Fragen, fang es!" Es lag so viel Besorgnis, vielleicht sogar Angst in ihrer Stimme, dass Ash nicht länger zögerte und nun sowohl Rizeros als auch Tornupto Zapdos angreifen ließ.

„Steinhagel! Feuersturm!" Sie wirkte einen Augenblick überrascht darüber, wie kühl seine Angriffe klangen, nicht mehr so voller Eifer wie früher. Doch dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Kampf zu.

Es schien ihr wirklich viel daran zu liegen, dass er Zapdos fing – aber warum? Warum in aller Welt wollte Zapdos ihn töten? Warum kam sie nach all den Jahren so plötzlich zurück in sein Leben?

„Ash!" Mist, er kämpfte wirklich unkonzentriert, hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Tornupto fast am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Nun gut, dann würde er es halt so versuchen müssen. Schnell, aber dennoch mit einer beinahe furchteinflößenden Ruhe griff er nach einem leeren Pokéball und warf ihn mit voller Wucht auf den inzwischen immerhin etwas geschwächten Vogel. Das gigantische Pokémon wurde hinein gesogen, doch Ash zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass es sich sofort wieder befreien würde.

Da.

Ein Wort.

Ein Wort war durch seine Gedanken gehuscht, ein Wort, ein Gefühl, irgendetwas.

„_Ellenki_!" Es war über seine Lippen gekommen, noch bevor es ihm bewusst gewesen war. Im selben Moment, in dem er es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde der geworfene Ball plötzlich von einem gleißenden Licht umgeben; kleine, gefährlich zuckende Blitze formten eine Art Netz um ihn und machten es Zapdos anscheinend unmöglich, sich zu befreien, denn nach einem kurzen Augenblick blieb der Ball regungslos liegen. Das Licht verschwand, doch im selben Moment wurde der Ball plötzlich von einem intensiven, gelben Glühen erfasst. Ash versuchte, sich seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch als auch das Glühen erlosch, entlockte ihm der Anblick des Pokéballs doch einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck; er trug nicht mehr die Farben von zuvor, sondern war nun strahlend gelb und auf seiner Vorderseite reihten sich ein paar Linien in einem blitzähnlichen Muster aneinander. Einen Moment blickte Ash noch verwundert auf den Ball, dann wurde seine Miene so kühl und ausdruckslos wie zuvor. Er registrierte nicht, dass Misty mit Arktos inzwischen neben ihm gelandet, von ihrem Pokémon herabgestiegen war und nun auf ihn zulief. Erst, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn fest an sich drückte, bemerkte er sie. Nur mühevoll widerstand er dem Bedürfnis, sie ebenfalls festzuhalten, schob sie stattdessen zur Seite, um den Pokéball mit dem sich darin befindenden Zapdos einzustecken.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir mal erklären, was hier los ist, und warum ihr mich stören musstest." Seine Stimme klang eiskalt, und Misty fragte sich einen Moment, ob das wirklich noch der Ash war, den sie vor einigen Jahren gekannt hatte.

Allerdings war inzwischen viel Zeit vergangen, und es wäre wohl naiv gewesen, zu denken, dass er sich nicht verändert hatte.

Sie nickte schweigend.


	2. Die Legende der Federn

**Inhalt: **Ash ist mehr als verwundert, Misty nach all den Jahren so plötzlich wieder zu sehen. Und was hat es mit dem Angriff von Zapdos auf sich? Wieso hat Misty Arktos an ihrer Seite? Und was ist die Legende der _Federn_?

**Kommentar: **Totgesagte leben länger. Ich werde nicht aufhören daran zu glauben, _Feathers_ eines Tages zu vollenden. Momentan befindet sie sich in einer großen Umstrukturierung. Also, wer jetzt erst mit dem Lesen beginnt, tut sich einen Gefallen, mit den kommenden Kapiteln zu warten, bis auch sie überarbeitet wurden. Ich werde es zu Beginn jedes Kapitels erwähnen, falls das noch nicht geschehen ist.

Vielen Dank auch für all die Kommentare und die Kritik, die ich in den Jahren erhalten habe, denn natürlich fließt auch diese in _Feathers_' Umgestaltung mit ein.

**Warnung: **OOC, AU (2001 entstanden hält es sich einfach nicht mehr an die Geschehnisse des Animes) + diverse weitere Warnungen, die ich hier nicht direkt angeben möchte, um nicht zu spoilern. Wer bestimmte Dinge nicht lesen kann/möchte, aber trotzdem an _Feathers_ interessiert ist, der darf mich aber natürlich gerne kontaktieren und nachfragen.

* * *

2. Die Legende der Federn

Im Grunde war Ash froh, dass seine Mutter scheinbar nicht mitbekommen hatte, was für ein Spektakel sich da gerade wirklich in ihrer Heimatstadt ereignet hatte. Für sie waren es nur die ersten Anzeichen eines Gewitters gewesen und er ließ sie in dem Glauben. Sie hatte Misty verwundert, aber nicht ohne ihre typische Herzlichkeit begrüßt, hatte das Mädchen umarmt und sie gefragt, wie es ihr in all den Jahren denn so ergangen sei. Er hatte nur mit einem halben Ohr hingehört, während Misty alle Fragen freundlich, aber irgendwie inhaltslos beantwortet hatte. Seiner Mutter schienen die Antworten zu genügen, aber ihm genügte es nicht, und schließlich widerte ihn diese gespielte Sorglosigkeit so sehr an, dass er das Gespräch kurzerhand in sein Zimmer verlegte, auch, um Misty endlich unter vier Augen fragen zu können, was es mit dem ganzen Theater auf sich hatte. Seiner Erwartung entsprechend erstarb das freundliche Lächeln, das sie während der Unterhaltung mit seiner Mutter aufgesetzt hatte, augenblicklich, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Kommst du dir dabei nicht irgendwie schäbig vor? Tauchst hier plötzlich auf, erzählst mir, dass Zapdos mich töten will, und dann dieses freundliche Getue bei meiner Mutter."

„Warum sollte ich auch nicht freundlich zu deiner Mutter sein? Sie hat mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun, ich will sie da nicht mit reinziehen."

„Aber vielleicht könntest du _mir_ endlich mal sagen, was hier vor sich geht. Was wollte Zapdos? Was soll _das_ hier?" Er hielt ihr den gelben Pokéball entgegen. „Warum wird Alabastia, oder viel mehr _ich_ von diesem Pokémon attackiert, warum sollte ich es fangen? Warum bist _du_ plötzlich wieder hier und", seine Stimme wurde ruhiger und mit einem Mal fehlte ihr der Elan, „warum bist du überhaupt jemals abgehauen?"

Sie hatte während seines Redeschwalls bereits zu einer Antwort angesetzt, hatte ihm sagen wollen, dass sie ihm ja alles erklären würde und er sich gefälligst gedulden sollte. Aber seine letzten Worte hatten sie schweigen lassen.

„Ich musste halt einfach fort." Sie wusste, dass ihn das nicht zufrieden stellen würde, aber er wusste, sah es an ihrer Haltung, hörte es an der Art, wie sie mit ihm sprach, dass sie ihm keine bessere Antwort geben würde. Natürlich nicht, sie hatte nie etwas gesagt, warum sollte sie jetzt damit anfangen.

„Dann erklär mir wenigstens, was hier los ist. Warum hat Zapdos mich angegriffen? Und woher wusstest du das?" Abermals blieb sie stumm, und er spürte den Ärger in sich aufsteigen, wollte sie anschreien, warum sie ihm nicht endlich die Antworten gab, auf die er wartete, aber da ergriff sie schließlich doch das Wort.

„Weil du auserwählt bist."

„Auserwählt? Wozu?"

„Um eine _Feder_ zu werden und das Gleichgewicht der Welt wieder herzustellen. So lautet zumindest die Legende der _Federn_."

„Was bitte ist die Legende der _Federn_?"

„Das ist kompliziert… Und so richtig verstehe ich das auch noch nicht. Nur, dass es wohl drei Auserwählte gibt und dass zu jedem dieser drei einer der legendären Vögel gehört. Sie suchen anscheinend diese Auserwählten und testen sie, wollen sehen, ob sie es würdig sind, ihr Schicksal anzutreten.

„Und was, wenn nicht? Dann werden sie getötet?" Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wich Ashs Blick aus, bevor es weitersprach.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Aber du hast vorhin gesagt –"

„Ich hab es gesagt, damit du dir über den Ernst der Lage bewusst wirst und Zapdos in jedem Fall besiegst. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht –" An dieser Stelle unterbrach er sie.

„Ich wäre mit Zapdos gut alleine fertig geworden! Du hast nicht viel dazu beigetragen, dass ich es gefangen hab, außer mir vorzulügen, es würde mich umbringen wollen!" Für einen Augenblick dachte sie nach, nickte dann aber.

„Ja, du hast recht. Du hättest es allein geschafft. Du hast es schließlich auch allein geschafft, _Ellenki_ zu benutzen."

„_Ellenki_? Ich versteh nur noch Bahnhof…" Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass ihm vorhin, beim Kampf gegen Zapdos, dieses merkwürdige Wort über die Lippen gekommen war. Aber er wusste nach wie vor nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte, wie es ihm plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen war und was dieses _Ellenki_ überhaupt war.

„_Ellenki_ ist…" Aber sie verstummte abermals, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, schüttelte dann aber wie zu sich selbst gewandt den Kopf und begann stattdessen, in ihrer Tasche nach etwas zu suchen. Nur einen Moment später holte sie ein kleines Notizbuch daraus hervor, blätterte kurz darin und hielt es Ash dann aufgeschlagen entgegen. „Hier. Es ist einfacher, du liest es selbst."

Schweigend nahm er das Buch an sich und ließ seinen Blick über die Seiten gleiten, wo sich in sauberer Handschrift Buchstabe an Buchstabe reihte.

_Es gibt da drei Mächte, die verkörpern die Elemente und halten die Welt im Gleichgewicht. Ellenki, die Kraft des Windes und der Elektrizität; Wazu, die Kraft des Wassers und des Eises und Fii, die Kraft des Feuers und der Erde. Sie sind so alt wie die Zeit und werden von den Pokémon verkörpert, die auch alt wie die Zeit sind, Zapdos, Arktos und Lavados. Und wann immer das Gleichgewicht der Welt auseinander zu geraten droht, erwachen drei auserwählte Menschen, die drei Federn. In ihnen liegt eine starke Kraft verborgen, die es ihnen erlaubt, die Elementarmächte zu bändigen und sich ihrer zu bedienen. Die drei Vögel testen die drei Auserwählten, und wenn sie sich als würdig erwiesen haben, dann verbünden sie sich mit ihnen und bringen das Gleichgewicht der Welt wieder in Ordnung. Und wer einmal eine Feder war, der bleibt es bis zu seinem Tod und bleibt bis zu seinem Tod mit seinem Vogel verbunden. Und wenn der Auserwählte stirbt, kehrt der Vogel zurück und wartet, bis er eine neue Feder erwecken muss._

Danach folgten nur noch einige einzelne Wortgruppen und Wörter, die größtenteils jedes Zusammenhangs beraubt waren.

Nachdenklich sah Ash auf.

„Die Kraft des Windes und der Elektrizität also. Ich nehme an, du hast die des Wassers und des Eises?" Misty nickte.

„Ja, _Wazu_."

„War nicht schwer zu erraten. Das Wasser war ja schon immer dein Element, und mit Arktos an deiner Seite…" Sie schwieg. Er schwieg ebenfalls, wandte den Blick ab, seufzte schließlich, fasste sich an die Stirn, fuhr sich unsicher durch die Haare und sah sie dann wieder an. „Und du willst mir also sagen, dass wir auserwählt sind, um... die Welt zu retten?"

„Ich würde sagen, ja. Zumindest, wenn der Inhalt von diesem Text wahr ist, und bisher scheint er das ja zu sein."

„Wo hast du ihn überhaupt her?"

„Er war in eine Felswand geritzt, auf einer kleinen, menschenleeren Insel draußen im Meer. Es war leider nicht mehr alles lesbar, du siehst ja die einzelnen Wortfetzen." Abermals wanderte sein Blick zu dem Buch in seiner Hand. „Dort steht etwas von einer weiteren Macht und dass sie anders ist und die Welt nicht im Gleichgewicht hält. Und wenn du mal umblätterst…" Er folgte ihrer Anweisung.

_für manch einen ist sie zu stark_

_den stürzt sie ins Chaos_

_außer Kontrolle und stürzt die ganze Welt ins Chaos_

_erwachen auch die drei Federn und werden von den Vögeln zusammengeführt. Es ist ihre Aufgabe_

_Träger in jedem Fall zu stoppen, was auch immer sie dafür tun müssen._

Sie kannte diese Worte beinahe auswendig, hatte sie schon unzählige Male gelesen, seitdem sie sie von den Felsen abgeschrieben hatte.

„Es scheint also noch irgendeine böse Macht zu geben. Vielleicht gibt es da auch einen Auserwählten und ein Pokémon, vielleicht ist es seine Absicht, die Welt zu zerstören. Und wir beide sind dazu auserwählt, das zu verhindern."

„Das klingt alles wie in einem Fantasy-Roman…" Zornig sah sie ihn an.

„Es ist aber real! Ash, ich hab das alles auch erst nicht glauben können. Als Arktos plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, da… Ich wusste mit einem Mal irgendwie, dass ich es fangen _muss_, dann hab ich plötzlich, ohne jemals davon gehört zu haben, _Wazu_ benutzt, mein Pokéball hat sich verfärbt… Ich hab genau wie du überhaupt nichts mehr verstanden. Bis Arktos mich zu diesem Text geführt hat. Und nun weiß ich, dass es drei Auserwählte gibt und dass wir diese Welt retten müssen."

„…Wer ist der dritte?"

„Keine Ahnung. In der Legende steht, dass die drei Vögel die drei _Federn_ zusammenführen. Ich hab mich darauf verlassen und Arktos einfach fliegen lassen. So hat es schließlich erst Zapdos und dann dich gefunden. Ash, wir haben vielleicht einen großen Vorteil in diesem Kampf, schließlich kennen wir uns schon so lange und haben schon so oft zusammengekämpft. Vielleicht können wir sogar schon irgendetwas ausrichten, bevor wir Lavados finden und –"

„Oh nein, Misty. Fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit… wir haben uns beide verändert, wir kennen uns schon lange nicht mehr. Und diese ganze Sache klingt immer noch mehr als unglaubwürdig…"

„Es ist aber wahr…"

Für einen kurzen Moment schwiegen sie beide, bevor Ash abermals das Wort ergriff.

„Bist du… deswegen damals weggegangen?" Er stand auf, wollte ihr nicht länger ins Gesicht sehen. Stattdessen richtete er seinen Blick zum Fenster hinaus, wo nichts mehr auf den Kampf von zuvor schließen ließ.

„Nein. Damals wusste ich noch nichts von allem." Mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen wünschte er sich, sie hätte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihn anzulügen.

„Aber warum dann? Warum habt ihr mich alle einfach im Stich gelassen? Ich hätte euch so nötig gebraucht…"

„Das ist es doch eben!" Verwundert wandte er sich zu ihr um, weil irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, das er dort nicht erwartet hätte. „Du hast uns nie wirklich gebraucht! Wir waren für dich ewig nur ein Hindernis. So manches Mal wärst du weiter gekommen, wenn du uns nicht erst um Rat gefragt hättest. Du hattest das Zeug zu einem wirklich guten Trainer, aber wir dir dabei im Weg. Das haben Rocko und Tracey wohl schon früher als ich begriffen. Aber irgendwann hab ich auch eingesehen, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn du deinen eigenen Weg gehst, wenn du dich nicht immer auf andere verlässt. Deswegen bin ich damals gegangen."

Er konnte nicht fassen, was sie da sagte. Jahrelang war er der Meinung gewesen, er hätte diesen Menschen nichts bedeutet, dass sie ihn deswegen verlassen hatten. Und nun sollte er glauben, dass alles ganz anders war, dass sie gegangen waren, gerade _weil_ er ihnen etwas bedeutet hatte? Dass es seine Schuld gewesen war? Dass sie nicht gegangen wären, wenn er sich nicht auf sie und ihre Ratschläge verlassen hätte?

Er wartete, dass sie noch etwas sagte, irgendetwas, irgendeine Entschuldigung, irgendeine Erklärung, die ihn mehr befriedigte als die Worte, die sie ihm gegeben hatte. Aber es kam nichts.

Vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn sie einfach nie wieder darüber sprachen.

„Also, was ist jetzt mit deiner Legende? Was soll ich tun?"

„Du kommst also mit?"

„Ich habe wohl keine Wahl. Wenn das wirklich wahr ist, was du da erzählst…" Er wollte sich hinterher nicht vorwerfen müssen, jemandem im Stich gelassen zu haben. „Also, was machen wir? Suchen wir Lavados?"

„Ja, ich denke, das ist erst mal am sinnvollsten. Wenn die Vögel die drei _Federn_ wirklich zusammenführen, ist es wohl das Beste, Arktos und Zapdos einfach fliegen zu lassen. Sie finden Lavados bestimmt."

Er nickte.

„Ach und Ash? Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du deine übrigen Pokémon bis auf Zapdos hier lässt."

„Aber –"

„Ich weiß, Pikachu und du wart praktisch niemals getrennt, seitdem du es hast." Eigentlich wusste sie es nicht, aber es stimmte, und so entgegnete er nichts. „Aber gegen diese Macht können sie bestimmt sowieso nichts ausrichten und du solltest sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich habe meine Pokémon auch zuhause gelassen." Er wollte ihr widersprechen, wollte nicht, dass sie einfach so für ihn entschied, wo sie ihm doch gerade erst vorgeworfen hatte, er hätte sich zu sehr auf die Ratschläge anderer verlassen

Aber er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Er wollte seine Pokémon nicht in Gefahr bringen.

Und so kam es, dass er seiner Mutter erzählte, er würde wieder für eine Weile fortgehen, auf eine neue Reise. Dass er seine Pokémon in ihre Obhut gab und ihr erklärte, dass er bei dieser Reise noch einmal von Null anfangen wollte. Dass er Pikachu beim Abschied liebevoll über den Kopf strich und sah, dass sein Pokémon zwar verwirrt war, aber irgendwie auch zu verstehen schien. Dass er sich auf Zapdos niederließ, das ihm nun widerstandslos gehorchte, und Misty auf Arktos folgte.

Auf eine Reise, in der nichts als Ungewissheit auf sie wartete.


	3. Was von einer Freundschaft blieb

**Inhalt: **Ash und Misty haben ihre Reise angetreten. Was vor ihnen liegt, wissen beide nicht – und zuerst müssen sie wohl mit ganz anderen Problemen kämpfen.

**Kommentar: **Totgesagte leben länger. Ich werde nicht aufhören daran zu glauben, _Feathers_ eines Tages zu vollenden. Momentan befindet sie sich in einer großen Umstrukturierung. Also, wer jetzt erst mit dem Lesen beginnt, tut sich einen Gefallen, mit den kommenden Kapiteln zu warten, bis auch sie überarbeitet wurden. Ich werde es zu Beginn jedes Kapitels erwähnen, falls das noch nicht geschehen ist.

Vielen Dank auch für all die Kommentare und die Kritik, die ich in den Jahren erhalten habe, denn natürlich fließt auch diese in _Feathers_' Umgestaltung mit ein.

**Warnung: **OOC, AU (2001 entstanden hält es sich einfach nicht mehr an die Geschehnisse des Animes) + diverse weitere Warnungen, die ich hier nicht direkt angeben möchte, um nicht zu spoilern. Wer bestimmte Dinge nicht lesen kann/möchte, aber trotzdem an _Feathers_ interessiert ist, der darf mich aber natürlich gerne kontaktieren und nachfragen.

* * *

3. Was von einer Freundschaft blieb

Wie das so ist mit spontanen Entscheidungen, auf die man sich nicht lange vorbereiten konnte, packten Ash schon ziemlich bald die ersten Zweifel. War es klug gewesen, sich Misty einfach so anzuschließen? Natürlich, wenn tatsächlich das Schicksal der Welt auf dem Spiel stand, dann hatte er überhaupt keine andere Wahl, und dann war er auch gerne dazu bereit, seinen vorbestimmten Platz einzunehmen. Aber diese ganze _Feder_legende klang noch immer so fantastisch, dass es ihm irgendwie ein mulmiges Gefühl bereitete. Irgendetwas musste wohl dran sein an der Geschichte, schließlich saß er hier in diesem Augenblick ja tatsächlich auf dem Rücken von Zapdos, dem legendären Donnervogel, den nur die wenigsten Menschen überhaupt einmal zu Gesicht bekamen, geschweige denn dass sie in der Lage wären, ihn zu fangen. Irgendetwas musste wahr sein an dieser Geschichte.

Aber hatte es ausgerechnet Misty sein müssen, mit der er diese Reise antrat? Er hatte viele Jahre damit verbracht, sich damit abzufinden, dass sie nicht mehr zu seinem Leben gehörte. Nun fand er diese Bemühungen von einem Tag auf den nächsten zerstört. Was machte diese Legende jetzt aus ihnen? Machte sie sie nur zu Verbündeten, zu gemeinsamen Kämpfern, oder konnte sie sie auch wieder zu Freunden machen? Wollte er das überhaupt noch, nach dem, was sie ihm über ihre Gründe, ihn zu verlassen, erzählt hatte?

Er mochte diese Gedanken nicht, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Suchend sah er sich um, in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu erblicken, vielleicht Lavados, vielleicht nur irgendetwas, was ihn ablenken und auf andere Ideen bringen würde. Aber schon kurz nachdem sie Alabastia verlassen hatten, hatten sie das Meer erreicht, und unter ihm war weit und breit nichts zu sehen außer eintöniges, dunkles Blau.

„Hey Misty!" Sie blickte über ihre Schulter zurück und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich hab mich nur gerad gefragt… Wie war das bei dir, als du Arktos gefangen hast?" Er suchte nach jeder erdenklichen Ablenkung und Misty war nun einmal der einzige Gesprächspartner, den er hier oben hatte.

„Wie soll es schon gewesen sein? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, Arktos ist vor einiger Zeit bei mir aufgetaucht, hat mich angegriffen, und ich wusste irgendwie, dass ich es fangen muss. Ich hab genau wie du meine Pokémon gegen es eingesetzt, aber nicht daran geglaubt, dass wir wirklich eine Chance gegen ein so mächtiges Pokémon hätten." Anerkennend strich sie dem Eisvogel durchs Gefieder. „Aber dann ist mir dieses Wort in den Sinn gekommen, _Wazu_, und wie bei dir hat es damit funktioniert, Arktos zu fangen." Er hatte ihn gesehen, den eisblauen Pokéball, auf dem feine Linien sich zu einem Eiskristall formten.

„Und danach?"

„Na ja… Ich war natürlich auch verwirrt und wusste nicht, was das alles bedeuten sollte. Aber nachdem ich Arktos wieder aus seinem Ball gelassen hatte, hab ich gespürt, dass es mir irgendetwas mitteilen, irgendetwas zeigen wollte."

„Als hat Arktos dich zu dieser Insel geführt?"

„Genau. Es hat mich auf seinen Rücken steigen lassen und hat mir die Legende der _Federn_ gezeigt."

„Was meinst du, ob Lavados seinen Auserwählten auch schon gefunden hat?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß ja nicht, wann die Vögel angefangen haben, zu suchen, und wo sie überhaupt herkommen. Wenn Lavados den Dritten schon gefunden hat, sind sie vielleicht bereits auf dem Weg zu uns. Aber vielleicht sucht es ihn auch noch. Ich hab Zapdos ja auch vor dir gefunden."

„Und was denkst du, wo wir jetzt hinfliegen? Wo könnte sich Lavados' Trainer aufhalten?"

„Ash, woher soll ich das wissen? Vielleicht fliegen wir in Richtung Zinnoberinsel. Dort gibt es schließlich viele Feuerpokémon und eine Arena, die sich darauf spezialisiert hat. Vielleicht findet Lavados dort seinen Auserwählten. Ich denke zumindest, dass du und ich deswegen auserwählt wurden. Du hast mit Pikachu schon viele Erfahrungen mit einem Elektropokémon gemacht."

„Und du mit deinen Wasserpokémon." Sie nickte nur. „Ein Trainer also, der gut mit Feuerpokémon umgehen kann…"

„Es ist aber nur eine Vermutung. Vielleicht wollen die Vögel auch ganz woanders hin. Oder der dritte Auserwählte hat überhaupt nichts mit Feuerpokémon zu tun. Ich weiß es nicht."

Vielleicht dies, vielleicht das…

Er mochte diese Ungewissheit nicht. Natürlich, woher hätte sie wissen sollen, was das Ziel der beiden Vögel war? Sie konnten zwar die Empfindungen ihrer Pokémon verstehen und vieles von dem, was sie ihnen mitteilen wollten, aber eben nicht alles, was in diesen legendären Wesen vor sich ging. Trotzdem störte es ihn, dass ihre Reise so vage war, dass er nicht wusste, was vor ihnen lag, was als nächstes geschehen würde, und ihn störte auch, dass Misty das ganze scheinbar so kalt ließ. Es war ungewohnt, sie so zu sehen. Das war nicht mehr das fröhliche und überschwängliche Mädchen, das er einst gekannt hatte. Aber gut, wenn das Schicksal der Welt auf dem Spiel stand, dann hatte sie allen Grund, ernst zu sein. Und hatte er nicht selbst gesagt, dass viel Zeit vergangen war? Warum sollte Misty sich nicht genauso verändert haben, wie er sich verändert hatte.

„Und was machen wir, wenn wir Lavados haben?" Trotz des Gegenwinds und der Flügelschläge ihrer Pokémon konnte er deutlich hören, wie sie genervt seufzte.

„Ash, ich weiß es nicht, ok? Ich weiß von der ganzen Sache genauso viel wie du. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert, wenn die drei Vögel die drei _Federn_ zusammengeführt haben. Aber _irgendwas_ wird schon passieren, keine Sorge."

„Ich mein ja nur! Ich fänd's schon gut, zu wissen, wie wir weiter vorgehen, wenn wir den dritten gefunden haben."

„Ja, Ash, das fänd ich auch! Aber ich kann es dir nun mal nicht sagen! Gedulde dich doch einfach mal und nimm die Dinge so hin, wie sie eben sind!"

„Aber ich –"

„Es geht hier aber nicht nur um dich! Meinst du, es interessiert irgendjemanden, ob dir das alles nun recht ist oder nicht?" Sie ließ Arktos höher steigen, schneller fliegen, und Ash auf Zapdos hatte kurz Schwierigkeiten, mit ihr mitzuhalten.

„Und hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du egoistisch bist?"

„Ich und egoistisch? Ich mache das ganze hier nicht für mich, falls du es vergessen hast! Ich versuche, die Welt zu retten!"

„Sicher. Aber das ganze Lob dafür wirst du dir hinterher nur zu gerne anhören, nicht wahr?" Er merkte es. Er wusste, dass er unfair wurde und dass sie eigentlich nichts für seinen Unmut konnte. Aber er war schon mitten in diesem Streit drin und all die unterdrückten Gefühle brodelten mit einem Mal in ihm hoch. „Was machst du denn, wenn ich jetzt einfach abhauen würde?"

„Nach Lavados suchen." Sie trotzte, aber da würde er ihr in nichts nachstehen.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ja beruhigt gehen!" Er schrie, vor Wut, und damit die Worte sie über den jetzt heftigeren Gegenwind überhaupt erreichten. Und für einen Moment dachte er tatsächlich daran, sein Pokémon umzulenken und einfach zurückzukehren.

„Ash, mach keinen Mist!"

„Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, was ich machen soll!" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wie, um sich selbst am Reden zu hindern. Sie wollte diesen Streit auch nicht, er war so unnütz, so überflüssig. Sie sollten zusammenhalten und sich nicht bekriegen, um der Legende Willen, um des Schicksals der Welt Willen und vielleicht noch für mehr als das.

„Ash, komm schon… Du weißt, dass ich dich brauche." Etwas in ihrer Stimme und an ihren Worten hinderte ihn daran, sie schon wieder anzufahren. „Es tut mir leid."

Er nickte.

„Mir auch."

Dann schwiegen sie. Um nicht wieder etwas zu sagen, was den anderen verletzen würde.


	4. Im Nebel

**Inhalt: **Die Reise geht weiter, aber die angespannte Stimmung zwischen Ash und Misty bleibt. Und als sie erst in ein Gewitter und dann in einen ungewöhnlich dichten Nebel geraten, packen Ash erneut die Zweifel.

**Kommentar: **Totgesagte leben länger. Ich werde nicht aufhören daran zu glauben, _Feathers_ eines Tages zu vollenden. Momentan befindet sie sich in einer großen Umstrukturierung. Also, wer jetzt erst mit dem Lesen beginnt, tut sich einen Gefallen, mit den kommenden Kapiteln zu warten, bis auch sie überarbeitet wurden. Ich werde es zu Beginn jedes Kapitels erwähnen, falls das noch nicht geschehen ist.

Vielen Dank auch für all die Kommentare und die Kritik, die ich in den Jahren erhalten habe, denn natürlich fließt auch diese in _Feathers_' Umgestaltung mit ein.

**Warnung: **OOC, AU (2001 entstanden hält es sich einfach nicht mehr an die Geschehnisse des Animes) + diverse weitere Warnungen, die ich hier nicht direkt angeben möchte, um nicht zu spoilern. Wer bestimmte Dinge nicht lesen kann/möchte, aber trotzdem an _Feathers_ interessiert ist, der darf mich aber natürlich gerne kontaktieren und nachfragen.

* * *

4. Im Nebel

Sie hatten das Meer hinter sich gelassen; die Zinnoberinsel war nicht ihr Ziel gewesen. Das Land unter ihnen war öde geworden, große Bäume kurzen, struppigen Büschen gewichen, diese dann vertrocknetem Gras, bis schließlich nur noch eine verlassene Schotterwüste unter ihnen lag.

„Was für eine einladende Gegend…" Misty entgegnete nichts, und insgeheim war er ihr dankbar dafür, weil das ganze sonst nur wieder in einen Streit ausgeartet hätte. Aber es beunruhigte ihn nach wie vor, dass sie so ziellos unterwegs waren, und diese Unruhe versuchte er mit sarkastischen Bemerkungen zu überspielen. Ob die Vögel einander wirklich finden würden? Sicher, Pokémon besaßen Instinkte, viel stärker ausgebildet als die der Menschen, und eine Spur Magie schien ja auch noch im Spiel zu sein. Er würde wohl darauf vertrauen müssen, dass sie nicht in die Irre flogen.

Dass sich dunkle, schwarze Wolken über ihnen zusammengebraut hatten, bemerkte Ash erst, als die ersten Blitze neben ihnen vorüberzuckten. Kurz musste er an den vergangenen Morgen denken, der ihm inzwischen ewig lange her erschien.

„Mist." Er sah auf. Auch Misty hatte das aufkommende Gewitter bemerkt, natürlich, und blickte nun sorgenvoll in das düstere Wolkengemisch. Wie nett, dass zur Abwechslung mal nicht nur er verunsichert war. Überhaupt ertappte er sich dabei, wie er fast so etwas wie ein wenig Schadenfreude empfand. Die ganze Zeit war Misty die Wissende, die Ruhigere, die ihn zusammenstauchte, wenn er Antworten wollte. Die ganze Zeit war sie dabei, ihm vorzuschreiben, wie das hier funktionierte, was er tun sollte… Natürlich, sie hatte den Text der Legende gesehen, und Arktos hatte sie als erstes gefunden. Trotzdem missfiel es ihm, sich wieder wie der naive Junge von damals zu fühlen. ‚Damals' war nicht mehr und auch nicht sein damaliges Leben. Lange Zeit hatte er geglaubt, Pokémonmeister zu werden wäre das größte Glück im Leben. Aber dann hatte er gelernt, dass es Schmerzvolleres gab, als einen Kampf zu verlieren. „Hey Ash, ich rede mit dir!" Er blickte auf, fühlte sich ertappt und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich in seinen Gedanken verloren hatte.

„Was?!" Und diesen Ärger richtete er zum wiederholten Male gegen seine Mitstreiterin.

Diese schüttelte genervt mit dem Kopf.

„Du solltest mit deinen Gedanken wirklich etwas mehr bei der Sache sein."

„Entschuldige, dass ich dir nicht meine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit schenke!"

Sie ignorierte seine zynischen Worte.

„Ich hatte dich gefragt… Ich hab überlegt, ob du nicht mit Zapdos vielleicht die Blitze abfangen könntest. Das würde es mir und Arktos einfacher machen." Mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Unglaube sah er sie an.

„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine große Lust, mich grillen zu lassen."

„Ach Ash!" Sie suchte nach Worten. „Ich denke nicht, dass Elektrizität dir etwas anhaben kann."

„Und wie kommst du auf diese Idee?!"

„Na ja, es heißt doch, dass die Auserwählten die Kraft haben, die Elementarmächte zu bändigen und sich ihrer zu bedienen. Wir konnten sie benutzen, um unsere Pokémon zu fangen, und sicherlich werden wir sie auch noch zum Kämpfen benutzen müssen. Ich glaube also nicht, dass du durch Elektrizität verletzt werden kannst. Und Zapdos sowieso nicht."

„Du _glaubst_ das also nur, ja? Irgendwie wäre mir wohler, wenn du einen Beweis dafür hättest." Er wartete, dass sie noch etwas entgegnete, aber sie tat es nicht, und irgendwie war er nicht verwundert darüber.

Auf eine gewisse Art stimmte es schon. Elektropokémon konnten durch Elektrizität tatsächlich nicht verletzt werden. Und selbst ohne diesen ganzen Legendenkram hatte er dank Pikachu wahrscheinlich ohnehin eine gewisse Toleranz für Stromstöße entwickelt. Nur, dass ein ausgewachsenes Gewitter da noch mal eine Spur größer war.

„Also, machst du's?"

„Mann, ist ja gut!" Warum ließ er sich trotz seiner Zweifel von ihr bequatschen? Ihre Theorie klang zwar stimmig, war aber eben nur eine Theorie, und er musste zugeben, dass ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken war, geradewegs in die Blitze zu fliegen. Aber sie sah ihn an, auffordernd, beinahe schon beleidigt, weil er sich so lange Zeit ließ. Und das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Er ließ den Donnervogel ansteigen und beschützend über Arktos und dem Mädchen fliegen.

„Weißt du, Misty, früher mochte ich dich wirklich. Da warst du aber auch noch freundlicher." Er konnte seinen Groll nicht für sich behalten.

„‚Früher' ist ja auch schon eine ganze Weile her." Das war alles. Kein weiteres Wort mehr, nicht einmal ein Wort des Dankes dafür, dass er sich zu ihrer wahnwitzigen Idee hatte überreden lassen.

Aber er musste zugeben, dass sie recht behielt. Zwar zuckte er die ersten Male erschrocken zusammen, wenn ein Blitz in den Körper des legendären Vogels fuhr, wenn er sich aufbäumte und die Energie in sich aufnahm, doch er selbst spürte von den Entladungen fast gar nichts, nur den Hauch eines leichten Kribbelns, das jedoch alles andere als unangenehm war.

Und trotzdem…

_Ein netter Versuch, seine Feinde loszuwerden._

Er hatte das nicht denken wollen. Es war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Und überhaupt machte es keinen Sinn, schließlich waren Misty und er ja keine Feinde.

_Aber fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Wer weiß, was sich noch alles geändert hat._

Unfug. Sie waren vielleicht keine Freunde mehr, aber das machte sie ja nun nicht gleich zu Feinden. Und schon gar nicht zu Feinden, die einander wirklich etwas antun wollten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte die Gedanken beiseite und sah sich um. Irgendwie war es dunkler um ihn herum geworden, die Wolken dichter, und fast schien es so, als seien sie von einem dichten, undurchsichtigen Nebel umgeben. Er blickte nach unten, wo er die beiden Gestalten nur noch schwach ausmachen konnte. Also wirklich Nebel. Ihn schauderte.

_Noch ist es nicht zu spät, umzukehren._

Aber warum sollte er?

_Um ihr zu entkommen. Sie hat dich geradewegs in dieses Gewitter geführt. Und wer weiß, wohin sie dich noch führt. Und überhaupt, diese ganze Sache mit der Legende… Vielleicht hat sie sich das alles nur ausgedacht. Du hast den angeblichen Text an den Felsen nie gesehen. Sie könnte alles Mögliche in dieses Buch geschrieben haben._

Aber er hatte Zapdos gefangen, das war real gewesen. Und er hatte auch diese komische Kraft, dieses _Ellenki_ benutzt, da musste doch etwas Wahres dran sein.

_Vielleicht alles nur ein Trick? Keine Ahnung, wie sie das angestellt haben soll… Aber vielleicht gehört das alles zu einem Plan._

Was für ein Plan? Was sollte Misty schon planen? Andererseits…

_Das würde erklären, warum sie dir keine Antworten geben kann, auf gar nichts. Sie führt dich, kann dir aber nicht sagen, wohin? Ist das nicht irgendwie seltsam?_

Gut, aber mal angenommen, sie würde ihm tatsächlich verheimlichen, wohin sie ihn brachte – irgendwann würde er es ja doch sehen, also wozu die Heimlichtuerei?

_‚Irgendwann' könnte aber zu spät sein. Du weißt doch wirklich nicht, was sie vorhat. Was sie…_

Unsinn, was sollte sie schon für Absichten haben?

_Sie wird dich töten._

Warum sollte sie?! Woher kamen diese Gedanken?!

_Sie wird dich töten. Sie führt dich in die Irre. Sie hat dich reingelegt. Sie wird dich töten._

Sie hatte überhaupt keinen Grund dafür!

_Sie wird dich töten._

Und er lief ihr geradewegs in die Falle?

_Sie wird dich töten._

Und was konnte er dagegen tun?

_Töte sie zuerst._

…

Der Nebel um ihn herum schien sich zu lichten, aber der Nebel in seinem Kopf blieb, ebenso wie der dumpfe Schmerz darin.

Das Gewitter um sie herum war verflogen; er hatte es nicht bemerkt.

„Das war aber ein merkwürdiger Nebel… Ich konnte dich fast gar nicht mehr sehen, obwohl ihr so nah wart. Ich glaube, wir sollten schnellstens von hier weg." Er schwieg und starrte vor sich hin. „Hey Ash, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie erhielt nur ein schwaches Nicken als Antwort, sah den Jungen weiter irritiert an, entschied aber, diese Antwort zu akzeptieren und nicht weiter nachzufragen. „Ok… dann lass uns verschwinden." Mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelstößen zog Arktos an ihm und Zapdos vorbei, und er folgte dem Eisvogel und dem Mädchen darauf. Folgte wie zuvor, bevor sie in das Gewitter und den Nebel geraten waren.

_Eine _Feder_ wird sterben._


	5. Misstrauen

**Bei diesem Kapitel handelt es sich noch um die alte, nicht überarbeitete Fassung.**

**Ich würde euch empfehlen, mit dem Lesen zu warten, bis auch dieses Kapitel überarbeitet wurde.  
**

**Vielen Dank =)**

* * *

5. Misstrauen

„Ash! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Was?" Verwundert sah der Junge auf. Nein, er hatte tatsächlich nicht zugehört, aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, schließlich schwirrten ihm im Moment so viele Gedanken im Kopf herum, dass für etwas anderes einfach kein Platz mehr war. Mit einem skeptischen Blick besah er das rothaarige Mädchen, das ein wenig besorgt zu ihm herüberschaute.

„Und du bist sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ja doch!"

„OK, schon gut!", besänftigte sie ihn. Dann wandte sie sich wieder nach vorn und deutete mit der Hand auf einen Punkt am Horizont. „Siehst du das?" Ash kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, um erkennen zu können, was sie meinte. Schemenhaft zog sich in der Ferne eine Gruppe von Häusern entlang, von Weitem einer kleinen Spielzeugstadt gleichend, doch auch in der Realität würde es sich wohl nur um ein kleines Dorf handeln.

„Natürlich, ich bin ja nicht blind. Und?"

„Arktos will hin. Vielleicht fängt es jetzt an." Auf ein Zeichen von Misty schlug Arktos ein paar Mal kräftig mit den Flügeln und beschleunigte so das Tempo ein wenig. Ash zögerte kurz, doch ließ er Zapdos dann folgen.

Doch noch immer schwirrten ihm die Worte der mysteriösen Stimme im Kopf herum. Misty wollte ihn töten… das klang einfach nur absurd. Allerdings war all das wahr, was die Stimme ihm gesagt hatte. Musste er sie wirklich…

„Nun mach schon!", kam es auffordernd von dem Mädchen, und riss ihn so aus diesen Gedanken.

* * *

„Tja…" Das rothaarige Mädchen blickte unsicher umher. Auch Ash ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Alte, teils baufällige Häuser, einige Fenster schon erleuchtet, denn es dunkelte bereits. Graue, dunkle Straßen und keine Menschenseele mehr auf ihnen. „Nicht unbedingt ein sehr einladender Ort. Aber was soll's. Lass uns ein Hotel oder so was suchen, wo wir heute Nacht bleiben können." Der Junge nickte nur stumm.

Er konnte nicht sagen, dass es wirklich Angst war, was er vor dem Mädchen empfand. Aber er war doch alles andere als beruhigend, dieser Gedanke, dass Misty ihn nur aufgesucht haben sollte, um ihn zu töten.

Vorhin hatte er sofort widersprochen. Es war einfach zu unglaubwürdig. Aber nun… Alles, aber auch wirklich alles, was diese Stimme ihm gesagt hatte, war wahr – alles!

Ash warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Misty.

Umso länger er darüber nachdachte, umso unsicherer wurde er, ob er ihr wirklich vertrauen konnte. Sie hatten sich eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen, niemand konnte wissen, wie sie sich verändert hatte.

Und dieses Unheil, von dem sie immer wieder sprach… Nichts, aber auch gar nichts deutete auf so etwas hin. Niemand anderes hegte diese Befürchtungen, auch die Pokémon verhielten sich ruhig und nicht anders als sonst.

Nur Misty. Misty verhielt sich sonderbar, erzählte diese seltsame Legende, von der er noch niemals gehört hatte. Von der wohl noch nie jemand außer ihr selbst gehört hatte.

Nein, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihr misstraute. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich das Beste…

„Kommst du nun endlich?" Ihre Stimme klang genervt und gereizt. „Ich wollte hier nicht den ganzen Tag stehen und darauf warten, dass du dich mal in Bewegung setzt! Wir haben nämlich noch etwas anderes zu tun als dämlich in der Gegend rum zu stehen!"

Nein, das war sie nicht mehr. Das war nicht mehr die Misty, die er einmal gekannt hatte. Und dieser Misty hier musste er vielleicht Dinge zutrauen, die er früher für unmöglich gehalten hatte.

Wieder kamen ihm diese Worte in den Sinn, dass es leicht war, etwas zu sehen, wenn man es nur sehen wollte.

* * *

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Die Stimme der etwas älteren Frau klang freundlich, dennoch fühlte Ash sich nicht ruhiger, als sie nun in diesem – Hotel, was es wohl darstellen sollte, standen.

„Wir hätten gern zwei Einzelzimmer, für wie lange wissen wir nicht genau." Nein, sie wussten nicht nur das nicht genau. Sie wussten überhaupt nichts genau, nichts, aber auch gar nichts!

Die Dame warf einen Blick in ein großes, leicht angestaubtes Buch auf dem Tresen und schüttelte dann bedauernd den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, aber die Einzelzimmer sind bereits alle vergeben." Unter normalen Umständen hätte der Junge jetzt wohl einen seiner spöttischen Kommentare abgegeben, denn hier sah es alles andere als einladend aus und wie hier jemand freiwillig herkommen konnte, war ihm schon ein wenig schleierhaft. Doch im Moment war ihm nicht nach derartigen Gedanken zumute und er schwieg weiterhin.

Misty dagegen schien einen Moment nachzudenken, nickte dann jedoch einsichtig.

„Dann geben Sie uns einfach zwei Doppelzimmer." Die alte Frau nickte, und nachdem Misty ihr ein paar Geldscheine hingelegt hatte – Ash überlegte erst gar nicht, wie sie wohl zu dem Geld gekommen sei – überreichte sie dem jungen Mädchen zwei Schlüssel.

„Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

„Danke", sagte Misty noch, Ash bereits zu einer Treppe schiebend, die zu den Zimmern führte.

* * *

„Hier." Beiläufig warf sie ihm einen der beiden Schlüssel zu, als sie nun vor ihren Zimmertüren standen. „Ich würde dir raten, bald schlafen zu gehen – wer weiß, wann du es das nächste Mal kannst." Er schluckte kurz, nickte dann aber und machte, dass er in sein Zimmer kam.

Hastig drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss um, einmal, zweimal. Erst, als er sich sicher war, dass die Tür wirklich verriegelt war, wagte er es aufzuatmen und lehnte sich erleichtert gegen das knarrende Holz. Dann wandte er den Kopf nach links und blickte plötzlich verwundert auf, als er eine beschriebene Karte in dem Türholz steckend entdeckte. Vorsichtig zog er sie heraus – und erstarrte, als er die Buchstaben las, die sich dort zu einem unmissverständlichen Text aneinander reihten.

„Eine Feder… wird sterben."

* * *

Dieser Satz ging ihm nicht wieder aus dem Kopf und so lag er inzwischen wohl schon ungefähr zwei Stunden wach. Immer wieder wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere und konnte seine Gedanken nicht beruhigen.

Warum hatte er seit all den Jahren wieder Angst vor etwas? Angst war ein ebenso unnützes Gefühl wie etwa Liebe oder Zuneigung. Sie brachten den Verstand nur durcheinander und ließen einen nicht mehr klar denken. Außerdem war Angst ein Zeichen von Schwäche, so etwas brauchte er nicht.

Und an alldem war bloß Misty schuld. Wäre sie doch bloß nie wieder in sein Leben getreten, hätte er sie doch bloß nie wieder sehen müssen! Doch sie musste ja einfach zurückkehren und sein gesamtes Leben durcheinander bringen.

Und jetzt wollte sie ihn auch noch töten, na wunderbar.

Wieder wälzte der Junge herum und blickte nun genau durch das dunkle Fenster, wo sich ein blassweißer Mond von dem schwarzen Himmel abgrenzte. Und dann, ihm war es zunächst gar nicht bewusst, fiel sein Blick auf einen im Mondlicht blinkenden Gegenstand, der auf dem Fensterbrett lag. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, doch durch die Dunkelheit konnte er auch so nicht erkennen, um was es sich handelte. Und da er eh nicht zum schlafen kam, schlug er nun die Decke zurück, verließ das Bett und prüfte nach, um was es sich handelte.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als sich das glitzernde Objekt plötzlich als ein relativ großes Messer herausstellte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es auf das Fensterbrett gekommen war, aber vermutlich hatte es dort schon bevor seiner Ankunft gelegen. Vorsichtig nahm er es in die Hand und bewegte es hin und her, mit den Augen den Lichtreflektionen auf der kalten Klinge folgend.

Oh ja, solch ein Messer war gewiss dazu in der Lage, all seine Probleme innerhalb von Sekunden zu lösen.

Eine Feder wird sterben Und er würde ganz bestimmt nicht diese Feder sein, oh nein. Entschlossen umfasste er den Griff des Messers, drückte das Holz fest gegen seine Handfläche.

Vor Misty würde er sich ganz gewiss nie wieder fürchten müssen, sie würde ihm nie wieder in die Quere kommen. Alles, was er dazu brauchte, hatte er, und alles, was er dazu tun musste, würde er tun.

Wie im Halbschlaf verließ er schließlich leise, kaum hörbar, sein Zimmer, das Messer die ganze Zeit über nicht aus der Hand gelegt habend. Niemand bemerkte die Gestalt, die zu dieser späten Stunde durch den Flur huschte, sich nicht umwandte, und ein genaues Ziel zu haben schien.

Niemand, der das Mädchen hätte warnen können.

* * *

Abgeschlossen. Natürlich, Misty war nicht so naiv, dass sie die Tür offen ließ. Aber solch eine simple Tür würde ihn ganz sicher nicht zurückhalten, auf keinen Fall! Misty würde dafür büßen, sie würde all das zurückbekommen, was sie ihm angetan hatte! Und diese Lüge, sie wäre nur gegangen um ihm zu helfen, das würde er ihr auch nicht mehr abkaufen. Misty hatte ihn sein Leben lang nur belogen – und das würde er ihr nun heimzahlen.

Schon wollte er sich erneut daran versuchen, die Tür zu öffnen, als sich in diesem Augenblick ein violettes Licht rund um das Türschloss ausbreitete. Er schaute noch verwundert auf dieses Phänomen, als sich in diesem Augenblick ein unmissverständliches Knacken vernehmen ließ – das Schloss war offen. Der Lichtschein verschwand und Ash sah sich sofort suchend nach allen Seiten nach jemandem um, der für all dies verantwortlich sein könnte. Doch er entdeckte niemanden, und eigentlich war es ihm in diesem Augenblick auch egal. Seinem Vorhaben stand nichts mehr entgegen. Er festigte den Griff um das Messer, und drückte mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig, um ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, die Klinke der Tür hinunter. Doch trotz aller Vorsichtigkeit knarrte das alte Holz ein wenig, und der Junge befürchtete im ersten Moment, er hätte sich verraten. Doch als alles still blieb, und aus dem dunklen Zimmer keine Bewegung zu vernehmen war, da wagte er es, die Tür ganz zu öffnen und leise in den Raum zu huschen.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Hier im Zimmer war es dunkler als in seinem und auf dem Flur, da dieses kein Fenster besaß, durch das das Mondlicht eindringen konnte, sondern eines auf der anderen, dem Mond abgewandten Seite.

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt ging er auf das schlafende Mädchen zu.

Sah sie kurz an.

Unverändert kühl blieb die Miene des Schwarzhaarigen. Eisig.

So wie die Klinge des Messers, das er nun an ihren schmalen Hals legte.

Winzige Millimeter. Ein winziger Schritt. Den er gehen würde.

„Stirb…"


	6. Rache

**Bei diesem Kapitel handelt es sich noch um die alte, nicht überarbeitete Fassung.**

**Ich würde euch empfehlen, mit dem Lesen zu warten, bis auch dieses Kapitel überarbeitet wurde.  
**

**Vielen Dank =)**

* * *

Ich habe Leser ^^ *partymach* Tut mir leid, dass ich das hier nicht regelmäßig updaten kann, aber da ich so gut wie nie (und wenn doch, dann nur wenige Sätze) dran schreibe, kann ich halt nicht andauernd einen neuen Teil hochladen… vergebt mir, ja?

Und eigentlich wollte ich ja ein bisschen Spannung aufbauen… ach auch egal XD Hey, aber ob man's glaubt oder nicht, in diesem Teil taucht endlich die dritte Feder auf ^^ Wer's ist? Lesen, oder das Miuu gut kennen ^_^ Aber dann bitte auch lesen XD Und kommentieren ^_^ Ich freu mich doch über jeden noch so kleinen Satz!

* * *

6. Rache

In dem Augenblick, in dem sich das kalte Metall eigentlich hätte in den Hals des jungen Mädchens schneiden, ihm das Leben aussaugen müssen, in diesem Augenblick erschien an dem Fenster plötzlich ein blendendes, weißes Licht, das den Jungen zurückschrecken und verwundert aufsehen ließ.

Im ersten Augenblick wollte er sich davon unbeeindruckt lassen, und wandte sich schon wieder dem Mädchen zu – doch dieses merkwürdige, unnatürliche Licht ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe und er ging, das Messer in der Hand haltend zum Fenster und blickte hinaus in die inzwischen wieder schwarze Nacht. Was war das gewesen? Was konnte ein derartig intensives Licht verursachen? Und warum war es bloß gerade jetzt aufgetaucht, wo er doch so kurz davor…

„Ash?" Augenblicklich erstarrte der Angesprochene, als er die verschlafene Stimme des Mädchens vernahm. Verdammt… „Ash, was machst du hier? Es ist mitten in der Nacht…" Keine Antwort. „ASH?" An dem entsetzen Ton ihrer Stimme konnte er deutlich hören, dass sie wohl in diesem Augenblick das Messer in seiner Hand erkannt haben musste. „Ash, was soll der Mist?" Ash brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu hören, wie sie die Decke zurück schlug, aus dem Bett stieg und auf ihn zuging. „Ash ich rede mit dir!" Zornig schritt das Mädchen auf ihn zu, drehte ihn mit einer ruppigen Bewegung zu sich herum und blitze ihn mit eiskalten Augen an. „Ash, was willst du mitten in der Nacht hier – mit… mit… damit?" Sie deutete auf das Messer und Ash folgte ihrem Blick. Noch hatte er wohl die Chance, eine Ausrede zu finden, sich zu entschuldigen… irgendetwas in der Art eben zu tun. Doch warum sollte er sie belügen? Es genügte doch, wenn sie nicht den Mut aufbrachte, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Kann man sich das nicht denken?" Seine Stimme war leise, aber nicht zögernd oder gar ängstlich. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen beobachtete er, wie sich ihre Augen ungläubig weiteten und sie ihn weiterhin entsetzt anstarrte.

„Drehst du jetzt vollkommen durch? Was hab ich dir denn getan, dass du mich gleich umbringen willst?", sie schrie, und Ash zuckte im ersten Moment zusammen. Er hatte sie selten dermaßen wütend erlebt, jedoch war dies in der jetzigen Situation ja auch nicht verwunderlich. Dennoch – er würde hart bleiben. Sie hatte ihn belogen und betrogen, dafür würde er sich rächen.

„Du hast es doch nicht anders verdient!" Erschrocken stellte sie fest, wie sich plötzlich ein schwaches, gelbliches Leuchten um seine rechte Hand ausbreitete. Dann jedoch wurde ihr Blick wieder fest.

„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was ich dir getan haben soll… aber wenn du es unbedingt willst…" Das Leuchten wurde heller, doch als Misty bestimmt nach seinem Handgelenk griff, verschwand es.

„Nicht hier drinnen. Wegen deiner Dämlichkeit müssen wir nicht auch noch das Leben anderer gefährden! Also raus!" Er gehorchte widerwillig, verließ vor ihr das Zimmer und schlich die Treppen hinab, nicht jedoch, ohne sie immer im Blick zu haben – ebenso wie sie es tat, denn auch das Mädchen war höchst misstrauisch, hielt den Pokéball mit Arktos in ihrer Tasche fest umklammert.

Dass es soweit kommen musste… aber nun gab es kein Zurück. Sie oder er, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Eine Feder würde sterben.

* * *

Das ging ihnen auch noch durch den Kopf, wie sie etwas abseits des Dorfes, in der Nähe eines Waldes in der Dunkelheit standen, nur umgeben von einem schwachen Mondlicht. Es war wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz und niemand brauchte ihnen zu sagen, wie ernst die Situation war.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst? Noch kannst du aufhören!"

„Oh nein, Misty! Wir bringen das jetzt und hier zu Ende!"

„Wie du willst." Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. „MIZU!" Der Junge konnte gar nicht so schnell ausweichen, wie plötzlich eine blaue Kugel aus purer Energie auf ihn losschoss. Es fiel ihm schwer, sie abzufangen und die gewaltige Kraft ließ ihn ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumeln. Doch er grinste.

„Dazu ist unsere Energie also gut. Wusst' ich's doch, dass man damit nicht nur Pokémon fangen kann… Denki!" Er schrie das Wort nicht so wie Misty, sondern sprach es kühl und gelassen aus, die Hand gegen Misty wendend, und lächelte ein wenig schadenfroh, als eine gewaltige Blitzkugel sich ihren Weg zu dem Mädchen suchte. Doch Misty war um einiges geschickter als der Junge, und so war es für sie nicht schwer, dem Angriff auszuweichen.

„Schwach, Ash, ganz schön schwach."

„Wart's ab!"

„Mizu!"

„Denki!" Wiederum entgingen sie den Angriffen nur knapp, doch beide waren geschwächt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir besser aufhören – du wirkst so erschöpft!"

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram! Wir werden schon sehen, wer am Ende nachgibt!"

„Dann sollten wir das ganze langsam zu Ende bringen!"

„Ganz recht! Denki!"

„Mizu!" Erneute Angriffe, erneutes Ausweichen. Schlag auf Schlag. Immer wieder von vorn. Immer wieder das gleiche. Auf Dauer konnten sie das nicht aushalten, und das wussten beide. Früher oder später musste einer von ihnen aufgeben. Doch das würden sie beide nicht freiwillig tun, das war ihnen ebenso klar. Also musste dem ganzen ein Ende gesetzt werden. Die gesamte Energie musste in einen letzten, vernichtenden Angriff gelegt werden.

„Denki!"

„Mizu!"

„Hi!" Bevor die Attacken ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, schoss plötzlich ein gewaltiger Feuerball auf sie zu und vernichtete sie mit einem Schlag. Verwundert durch die plötzliche Störung blickten Ash und Misty auf, konnten jedoch niemanden in der Dunkelheit, im Schatten der Bäume entdecken. „Wie erbärmlich. Die Welt kann einem wirklich nur leid tun, wenn man sie in den Händen solcher _Feathers_ weiß."

„Wer ist da?", rief Misty zornig, denn sie hielt nichts von solchen Versteckspielen. In diesem Augenblick trat der Fremde hervor. Von der Statur her musste es sich um einen Jungen handeln, etwas größer als Ash vielleicht und wahrscheinlich nicht viel älter. Er trug einen tiefroten Umhang mit Kapuze, weshalb sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war.

Langsam und würdevoll schritt er nun auf die beiden zu, und schüttelte dabei immer wieder den Kopf.

„Schaut euch doch nur an. Statt gegen das Unheil zu kämpfen, seid ihr drauf und dran, euch selbst zu töten. Erbärmliche _Feathers_ seid ihr."

„A-aber woher…" Der Junge grinste, was Ash und Misty jedoch nicht erkennen konnten, und griff dann nach einem feuerroten Pokéball. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung warf er den runden Gegenstand zu Boden, und sofort erfüllte ein grelles Licht die Nacht, als aus dem Ball ein großes, von Flammen umgebenes Pokémon erschien.

„LAVADOS?" Sie erhielten keine Antwort, doch sie brauchten auch keine. Der mächtige Feuervogel war unverkennbar das legendäre Lavados. Und somit musste dieser Junge der Meister des Feuers sein.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Ash, noch immer ein wenig zornig darüber, dass der Fremde ihren Kampf so jäh beendet hatte. Schweigend griff der Junge an die dunkle Kapuze, grinste noch einmal und schlug dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Stoff zurück, so dass seine Gesichtszüge für die anderen beiden erkennbar wurden. „Aber das, das…" Ungläubig starrte Ash seinen Gegenüber an, blickte dann fragend zu Misty, die jedoch ruhiger zu sein schien als er.

„Du also, Gary." Er nickte nur stumm.

„Und was machst du hier?"

„Dumme Frage. Die anderen beiden Feathers suchen, und sie finden – keine Sekunde zu früh, wie ich denke." Er warf den beiden einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Seid ihr jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht? Da wird wohl jemand seine Freude haben, wenn ihr euch selbst umbringt."

„HEY, das war ganz bestimmt nicht MEINE Idee!", schrie das Mädchen. „Der Vollidiot da stand plötzlich mit einem Messer in meinem Zimmer, und da hab ich ja wohl das Recht, mich zu wehren!"

„ICH habe mich gewehrt! Schließlich wolltest DU MICH doch umbringen!"

„Hakt's bei dir jetzt vollkommen aus?" So ging das eine Weile, zornig schrieen Ash und Misty sich an, warfen sich eine Beleidigung nach der anderen an den Kopf, und Gary stand nur dabei und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ihr solltet auch mal ansehen", ertönte schließlich die dunkle Stimme, „Euch ansehen, was aus euch geworden ist!" Er blickte die beiden verachtend an.

„Ich lass mich aber nicht so gern im Schlaf umbringen!"

„Ich auch nicht!" Und schon war der Streit dabei, erneut auszubrechen. Gary jedoch sagte nichts mehr, ging ruhigen Schrittes auf die beiden zu und stellte sich direkt zwischen sie, so dass sie sich zumindest nicht mehr körperlich angreifen konnten, was sie jedoch durch einen verbalen Kampf perfekt ausglichen. Dann jedoch, als es erneut darum ging, wer eigentlich wen umbringen wollte, ergriff Gary endlich das Wort und trieb die beiden Streitenden so ein wenig auseinander.

„Misty, warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass Ash dich umbringen wollte?" Fassungslos sah das Mädchen ihn an.

„Wenn jemand mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer steht, mit einem Messer, im Dunkeln – was bitteschön soll ich denn dann denken?" Sie war außer sich und schien nicht gewillt, sich demnächst wieder zu beruhigen. Gary nickte verständnisvoll.

„Und du, Ash?" Der Jüngere blickte fragend auf. „Warum denkst du, dass Misty dich töten wollte?" Ash wollte sofort etwas entgegen, stutze dann jedoch. Ja, warum war er eigentlich dieser festen Überzeugung gewesen?

„Sie… hat es gesagt."

„Wer?" Eindringlich blickte der Braunhaarige zu dem anderen Jungen.

„Na… diese Stimme." Großartig, ganz großartig, Ash Ketchum. Sie werden dich für verrückt, für geisteskrank, oder zumindest doch für ein kleines Kind halten. Doch während Misty ihn nur entsetzt ansah, nickte Gary erneut.

„Was hat sie genau gesagt?" Ash musste sich sichtlich überwinden, zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Besonders vor Misty. Denn auf einmal kam ihm das selbst doch ziemlich merkwürdig vor, dass er so einfach geglaubt hatte, was ihm da erzählt worden war. Gary schien zu bemerken, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sein Blick wurde wieder etwas freundlicher, er lächelte beinah. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf die Schultern des Jüngeren und blickte ihn an. „Also?"

„Sie, sie hat gesagt…" Ash wich seinem Blick aus und war etwas verwirrt von der Berührung, wehrte sich aber nicht dagegen, versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und sprach langsam und leise weiter. „Sie hat gesagt, dass die Legende von _Feathers_ nur eine Erfindung von Misty sei, dass sie mich umbringen wollte, und mich deswegen hierher gelockt hat… ja, so etwas glaube ich, sagte sie." Schon war Misty drauf und dran, auf Ash loszustürmen, doch Gary gab ihr hinter seinem Rücken ein Zeichen, ruhig zu bleiben. Nur schwer konnte das Mädchen sich beherrschen, doch blieb sie stehen.

„Und… weiter?"

„Sie… sie hat gesagt, ich solle… ich solle… Misty töten, bevor sie mich tötet."

„UND DU HAST IHR DAS ALLES GEGLAUBT?" Misty war außer sich und wirklich kurz davor, Ash an den Hals zu springen.

„Ist OK." Fassungslos sah Misty zu Gary.

„Was ist daran bitteschön OK?" Während Misty wütend herumschrie und kurz vorm Ausrasten stand, sprach Gary weiterhin ruhig.

„Ishi hat ihn reingelegt."

„Ishi?" Das Mädchen horchte auf, und auch, wenn in ihr noch immer eine unglaubliche Wut tobte, so wusste sie bei dem Klang dieses Wortes doch, dass es nicht Ashs Schuld gewesen war.

„Die Kraft der Gedanken, die von jemandem Besitz ergreifen wird. Das Unheil, das der Welt naht. Das ist Ishi." Er hustete kurz, doch die beiden schenkten dem keine weitere Beachtung, lauschten nur interessiert seinen Worten.

„Während Denki, Mizu und Hi physische Energie benutzen", fuhr er fort, „ist Ishi eine psychische Kraft, gegen die die Feathers nur gemeinsam eine Chance haben. Und das weiß Ishi." Ernst blickte Gary zunächst zu Ash und dann zu Misty. „Wenn einer von uns stirbt – ist die Welt verloren." Ash schluckte kurz und blickte nervös zu Misty. „Und einzig und allein das ist Ishis Ziel, die Feathers zu zerstreiten und zu töten."

Stille.

Ash schauderte. Was… was hätte er beinahe getan? Warum?

Er hätte einen Menschen getötet. Nur aus Unwissen. Aus Schwäche.

Er war schwach gewesen, und das hätte beinahe ein Menschenleben gekostet.

Vielleicht… war er einfach ungeeignet. Vielleicht war das Schicksal der Welt zuviel für ihn. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, er hätte Misty niemals wieder gesehen.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter vernahm und es diesmal nicht Garys war.

„Es ist OK", vernahm er Mistys leise Stimme. „Es ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich dir mehr, wenn ich dir alles erzählt hätte, dann wäre es Ishi niemals gelungen, dich hereinzulegen." Fassungslos sah er sie an. Eben noch war sie so voller Wut gegen ihn gewesen – berechtigte Wut! Und jetzt sprach sie so sanft mit ihm, behauptete, es sei ihr Fehler gewesen. Beschämt senkte Ash den kopf. So etwas verdiente er nicht. Wie sollte sie ihm denn wirklich verzeihen, wenn… „Ich verzeihe dir." Überrascht blickte er das rothaarige Mädchen an. Dann jedoch nickte er zögernd.

„Danke." In diesem Augenblick hustete Gary erneut, und Misty sowie Ash sahen ihn fragend an. „Was ist?"

„Nichts weiter. Nur eine kleine Erkältung. Ist sicher bald vorbei." Ashs besorgter Blick entging ihm sehr wohl nicht, doch er ignorierte ihn und sprach unbeirrt weiter. „So, und nachdem das also geklärt wäre, sollten wir uns langsam zurückziehen. Es ist spät, und wir wissen nicht, wann Ishi das nächste Mal auftaucht." Ash und Misty nickten, und die drei machten sich gemeinsam auf den Rückweg.

„Mist."

* * *

„_Miiiiiuuu?"_

„_Das hat nicht ganz so geklappt, wie es sollte. Die Feathers scheinen stärker zu sein, als ich dachte."_

„_Mi?"_

„_Hm? Nein, heute nicht mehr. Es wird sich schon wieder eine Gelegenheit ergeben, irgendwann sind sie einmal unaufmerksam._

_Und dann schlagen wir zu. Wenigstens eine Feder wird sterben."_


	7. Die Bedeutung eines Menschenlebens

**Bei diesem Kapitel handelt es sich noch um die alte, nicht überarbeitete Fassung.**

**Ich würde euch empfehlen, mit dem Lesen zu warten, bis auch dieses Kapitel überarbeitet wurde.  
**

**Vielen Dank =)**

* * *

Hallo ^^

Ja, ich weiß wieder mal nicht, was mich geritten hat, dass ich hier einen neuen Teil poste – aber ich tu's. Obwohl, vielleicht weiß ich's doch... hab mal ein paar Freunden die Story gezeigt, und die mochten sie, und – nun ja, das motiviert ein bisschen. Auch wenn ich immer noch nichts Neues geschrieben habe… so langsam wird's eng…

Sabi: Ja, wenn denn mal was fortschreiten würde… im Moment lade ich ja nur alte Kapitel hoch...

Feathers is' doch voll von Cliffhangern ^^'' Ein Miu? Ein Mew? Mew ist nicht böse? Tja, wer weiß, wer weiß…

Hach, nun kommt Kapitel 7, mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel ^^ Viel Spaß!

* * *

7. Die Bedeutung eines Menschenlebens

Wie genau sie an diesem Abend zurück, und vor allem in ihre Betten gekommen waren, das wussten die drei später nicht mehr so recht.

Am nächsten Morgen jedenfalls hatten sie es vorgezogen, außerhalb des Hotels zu frühstücken. Es gab genügend Dinge zu besprechen, und dabei konnten sie nun wirklich keine Ohrenzeugen gebrauchen.

Sie hatten ein ziemlich leeres Café fast am Rande des kleinen Städtchens aufgesucht. Auch hier konnte man nicht sicher sein, doch die Bedienung war mehr als schlecht und ließ sich zum Glück nicht allzu oft blicken, weshalb sie doch mehr oder weniger ungestört reden konnten.

Die Sonne schien strahlend vom Himmel und passte eigentlich überhaupt nicht zur jetzigen Situation der drei. Jeder andere Mensch hielt es wohl für einen wunderschönen Tag und lebte sorglos in ihn hinein – und sie saßen hier, tranken ein Gebräu, das wohl an Kaffee erinnern sollte und hatten über wichtige Dinge nachzudenken; das Schicksal der Welt, das in ihren Händen lag.

Und Ash erhielt nun endlich die Aufklärung, die ihm zustand. Gary erzählte ebenfalls von der Insel, von den seltsamen, wahrscheinlich uralten Schriftzeichen und ihrer Bedeutung.

Und er erzählte von der Wahl, die jede der vier Energien trifft, wenn die Feathers erwählt werden. Denki, die Kraft der Elektrizität, der Zerstörung, die Macht über den Donnervogel. Mizu, die Bedeutung des Wassers, der trügerischen Ruhe, das Lenken des Eisvogels. Hi, das Zeichen des Feuers, des Kampfes, das Beherrschen des Feuervogels.

Und Ishi. Kraft des Willens und der Gedanken. Der Verzweiflung und des Hasses. Der Rache. Ishi, die Kontrolle über das geheimnisvollste und rätselhafteste Wesen. Doch nicht mehr die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Und das Unheil, das über die Welt kommen wird.

„Von wem Ishi erst einmal Besitz ergriffen hat…"

„Den lässt sie nicht mehr los", beendete Misty seinen Satz und Gary nickte zu ihren Worten. „Nun, dann ist unsere Aufgabe eigentlich eindeutig. Die Person finden, die Ishi erwählt hat, und…" Sie schwieg, als Gary ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zuwies. „Was? Gary, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir ihn…"

„Ich weiß." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung rückte Gary ein wenig vom Tisch ab, stand dann auf und verließ die beiden, indem er sich dem kleinen Wäldchen unweit des Cafés näherte.

„Töten müssen…", vervollständigte Ash schließlich ihren Satz, als Gary außer Hörweite war, und das Mädchen nickte. „Was hat er?" Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete der Schwarzhaarige in die Richtung, in die der Ältere verschwunden war.

„Er hat Probleme mit dem Töten." Sie seufzte. „Aber es gibt nun mal keinen anderen Ausweg! Was bedeutet ein Menschenleben, wenn die ganze Welt auf dem Spiel steht?" Ash entgegnete nichts darauf, nahm nur einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Ich glaub, ich geh ihm nach." Misty sah kurz auf, nickte dann aber nur.

„Tu das, wenn du meinst, dass du ihn überzeugen kannst…" Nun, er wusste nicht einmal, ob er ihn überzeugen wollte. Doch reden wollte er mit ihm, daher stellte er nun seine Tasse auf den Tisch und ließ Misty allein zurück.

Ash musste nicht lange suchen, bis er den anderen Jungen fand. Ein Bächlein, fast eher schon ein kleiner See zog sich durch das Wäldchen, und hier hatte Gary sich niedergelassen, den Blick auf das in der Sonne glänzende Wasser gerichtet. Welch Ironie, schoss es Ash durch den Kopf. Heiterer Sonneschein, ein malerischer Wald mit einem kleinen See und eine überwältigende Ruhe. Vielleicht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, die letzte Chance, die Welt noch einmal so zu genießen, wie sie jetzt war.

Dennoch erschien ihm dieses Bild unwirklich. Gary, so vollkommen still sitzend, in sich und seine Gedanken vertieft und kein einziges Pokémon, das um ihn herumwuselte. Es passte nicht. Es passte einfach nichts mehr zu alledem, was er gekannt und geliebt hatte.

„Setz dich oder verschwinde, aber steh da nicht so rum und starr mich an." Ash sah erschrocken auf, er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Gary ihn bemerkt hatte. So jedoch folgte er seinem, wenn auch nicht ganz eindeutigen, Angebot und ließ sich neben dem braunhaarigen Jungen im Gras nieder. „Misty, schickt dich, stimmt's? Aber du brauchst gar nicht erst…"

„Nein. Ich bin freiwillig hier."

„So? Aber du brauchst trotzdem nicht versuchen…"

„Gary, ich will dich doch gar nicht umstimmen! Aber ich hab irgendwie das Bedürfnis gehabt, dir zu folgen." Einen Moment schwiegen sie. „Du willst diesen Menschen nicht töten?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ash, jedes einzelne Leben auf dieser Welt ist so verdammt kostbar, ist einzigartig. Und niemand, niemand hat das Recht, eines dieser Leben zu zerstören! Egal, wofür man handelt!"

„Aber Misty hat gesagt, dass…"

„Misty… Ich will nicht wissen, wie Misty darüber denkt, sondern wie du das ganze siehst!" Ash dachte einen Augenblick nach.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich musste mir noch nie über so etwas Gedanken machen. Aber ich meine, wenn das Schicksal der gesamten Welt auf dem Spiel steht? Wenn wir diesen einen Menschen nicht umbringen, dann sterben doch alle…"

„Dann soll es vielleicht so sein. Vielleicht will irgendjemand das so…" Erneut entstand ein kurzes Schweigen.

„Glaubst du an Gott?"

„Gott?" Gary zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, an irgendwas glauben wir doch alle. Und ob man das nun Gott oder anders nennt, das soll doch jedem selbst überlassen sein.

Aber ob es nun einen Gott gibt oder nicht – es gibt das Leben. Das kostbarste Geschenk auf der ganzen Welt, auch wenn man nicht immer verstehen sollte, warum… Ash, du, ich, Misty und auch dieser Mensch sind einzigartig, alle Menschen, jedes Leben ist einzigartig. Und jedes Leben wird von irgendjemandem da draußen geliebt, auch wenn er selbst das vielleicht gar nicht bemerkt. Auch die von Ishi erwählte Person wird von irgendjemandem geliebt, und wir haben verdammt noch mal nicht das Recht, diesen jemand zu verletzen, ihm das Liebste auf der Welt zu nehmen und ein Leben auszulöschen."

Ash schwieg. Gary schien eine verdammt hohe Achtung vor dem Leben zu haben, so wie er eben gesprochen hatte. Und er? Wie dachte er selbst darüber?

Nachdenklich blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf seine Handgelenke. Die Narben dort – wie alt mochten einige von ihnen inzwischen sein, wie jung dagegen ein paar andere? Allesamt waren sie zwar gut verheilt, auch wenn man sie natürlich noch sah. Nur der Schmerz, der diese Narben geschaffen hatte, den hatte er nie überwinden können.

Ein Husten von Gary riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und etwas verschreckt blickte Ash auf.

„Immer noch deine Erkältung?" Einen Moment lang sah Gary ihn verständnislos an, dann nickte er jedoch hastig.

„Ja, meine Erkältung."

Dann schwiegen sie einen Moment, bis erneut Ash das Wort ergriff.

„Gary, was machen wir jetzt eigentlich? Wohin gehen wir, bleiben wir hier, was werden wir tun?"

„Unser Auftrag ist es, Ishi und sein Opfer zu finden und das Unheil zu beseitigen. Und das wird Misty tun."

„Und… wir?"

„Was du machst, weiß ich nicht. Das ist das Schicksal der Feathers, sie haben eine verdammt große Verantwortung zu tragen. Und nicht jeder wird vielleicht damit fertig werden."

„Gary, warum bist du eine Feder geworden? Ich meine, Misty und ich, wir haben das Element bekommen, mit dem wir schon fast unser ganzes Leben lang, oder doch zumindest schon sehr lange vertraut sind. Aber was ist mit dir? Warum, Gary?" Der Ältere lächelte.

„Weil ich das Leben und diese Welt über alles liebe und all das bewahren will.

Und nun komm, wir sollten Misty nicht so lang alleine lassen, wer weiß, was Ishi vielleicht schon wieder ausheckt." Und damit stand er auf, beachtete Ash nicht weiter und schritt davon.

Ash brauchte noch einen Moment, bis auch er sich aus dem Gras erhob und dem anderen Jungen hinterher ging.

Es widersprach sich selbst. Das Bewahren eines Menschenlebens trug hier unmittelbar die Tötung eines eben solchen mit sich.

* * *

_„Das Mädchen."_

„_Mieee?"_

„_Ja, der Junge war unsicher und deswegen ein gutes Ziel Aber er hat seine Unsicherheit verloren."_

„_Miu."_

_„Das Mädchen dagegen besitzt noch immer eine Schwäche. Und eben diese wird sie das Leben kosten."_


	8. Altes Schicksal Neues Schicksal

**Bei diesem Kapitel handelt es sich noch um die alte, nicht überarbeitete Fassung.**

**Ich würde euch empfehlen, mit dem Lesen zu warten, bis auch dieses Kapitel überarbeitet wurde.  
**

**Vielen Dank =)**

* * *

Gestern Abend hab ich an die Story hier denken müssen. Nicht, dass das bedeuten würde, dass ich endlich mal weiter geschrieben hätte, aber zumindest wollte ich jetzt wieder mal ein Kapitel hochladen. Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht weitermache, wird es wohl das letzte gewesen sein… Oh je, ein Update einmal im Jahr ist auch irgendwie… dürftig.

Sabi: Vielen Dank für die aufmunternden Worte  
Schillok: Keine Angst, ich tu deiner Misty schon nichts… obwohl… na ja. Aber diesmal gibt's dafür keinen Cliffhanger  
Cosma: Hi Na ja, also das Ishi-Pokémon wird wohl nicht mehr so lang ein Geheimnis bleiben… ach ich weiß auch nicht ^^'  
Tut mir leid, dass ich irgendwie keine konkreten Aussagen machen kann.  
Nun, in diesem Kapitel… beleuchten wir mal ein bisschen die „Vergangenheit" einer der Federn.

Und nach dem Lesen des Kapitels denkt dran, die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie zu sein scheinen XD (Was war denn das jetzt für eine Aussage oO')

* * *

8. Altes Schicksal – neues Schicksal

Nachdem sie am Nachmittag ihre drei Vögel hatten fliegen lassen, diese aber nicht den Anschein gemacht hatten, als wollten sie das Dorf verlassen, hatten die Feathers beschlossen, fürs erste hier zu bleiben.

Am Abend dann zogen die drei sich zu einer erneuten Besprechung in das Zimmer zurück, das Ash und Gary sich mittlerweile teilten.

Die drei saßen auf dem Doppelbett, denn das war so ziemlich die einzige Sitzgelegenheit, abgesehen vom Fußboden.

Nachdem sie sich ein paar Minuten lang angestarrt hatten griff Misty plötzlich in ihre Manteltasche, zog eine kleine Pappschachtel aus dieser und nahm eine der Zigaretten aus der Packung.

„Gary?" Fragend blickte sie ihn an und hielt ihm die Schachtel entgegen.

„Nein danke." Das Mädchen blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Hast du aufgehört?" Er nickte nur stumm, woraufhin Misty nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ihren fragenden Blick an Ash wandte. „Ash?" Er schüttelte nur hastig mit dem Kopf. „Auch gut." Nachdem sie die Packung wieder in der Tasche ihres Mantels verstaut hatte, begann Ash endlich damit, die Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte.

„Warum, warum ist Ishi eigentlich ein Unheil für die Welt?" Die beiden Älteren blickten Ash kurz an, dann begann Misty zu erklären, nachdem sie ihre Zigarette angezündet und einen raschen Zug daran genommen hatte.

„Ishi selbst ist nicht das Problem. Die von Ishi erwählte Person wird diese Welt zerstören, wenn wir nichts dagegen unternehmen."

„Aber wieso?"

„Ishi", erklärte nun Gary weiter, „ist die stärkste der vier Energien. Und zugleich die gefährlichste. Ishis Opfer ist ein schwacher Mensch, der durch diese Energie das erste Mal die Gelegenheit bekommt, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Und zwar durch die Beherrschung des mächtigsten Wesen überhaupt."

„Ein Pokémon?"

„Vermutlich, ja." Misty nickte.

„Aber warum will dieser jemand denn dann gleich die Welt zerstören?"

„Weil er von der Welt enttäuscht wurde. Weil das Schicksal sich einmal hart gegen ihn gewandt hat. Und dafür will er sich rächen." Misty nickte verärgert zu Garys Worten.

„Ja, irgend so ein Psychopath, der einmal Pech im Leben hatte, und nun gleich die ganze Welt zerstören will. Als ob es dort draußen nicht Tausende von Menschen gibt, die ein schweres Schicksal haben – und, wollen die gleich alles in die Luft jagen?" Verächtlich blickte Misty zur Seite. Ash sah kurz verwundert zu Gary, als dieser aber seinen Blick nicht erwiderte, wandte er sich Misty wieder zu.

„Hey, Mis, wir schaffen das schon." Er lächelte zuversichtlich und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. Misty jedoch zuckte kurz zusammen und befreite sich dann rasch von der Umarmung.

„Lass das gefälligst, ja?" Erstaunt und etwas gekränkt blickte der Schwarzhaarige das Mädchen an, sagte jedoch auch nichts, als sie ein Stückchen von ihm wegrückte. Sie schien etwas nervös, sagte einen Moment lang nichts und sprang dann schließlich auf, drückte ihre Zigarette in einem herumstehenden Aschenbecher aus. „Ich werd rüber schlafen gehen, ich denke, wir haben alles besprochen?" Sie wartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort ab, lief schnell zur Tür und noch ehe Ash oder Gary hatten aufstehen können, hatte sie den Raum bereits verlassen.

„Sie weicht mir aus. Ob sie mir immer noch böse ist?" Gary schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich vermute einfach mal, dass sie ihre Angst nicht länger verbergen kann."

„Ihre Angst? Wovor?"

„Vor dir."

„VOR MIR?" Gary ließ sich in die weichen Kissen fallen und nickte langsam. „A-aber warum denn?" Fassungslos blickte er den anderen an, der ruhig dalag und nur ab und zu ein kleines Husten von sich gab, das Ash im Moment allerdings ignorierte. „Ich dachte, sie hätte mir verziehen. Und du sagst doch auch, dass sie mir nicht mehr böse ist." Gary wandte sich nach rechts und blickte den verzweifelten Ash an.

„Das ist es nicht. Misty hat Angst vor Elektrizität."

„Elektrizität?"

„Ja. Und du bist voll davon, seitdem du das erste Mal mit Denki gekämpft hast."

„Ist es, weil ihr Element das Wasser ist?" Gary schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Aber was verdammt noch mal ist es dann?"

„Vor zwei Jahren… hat sich Mistys Leben von Grund auf verändert.

Sie war wieder in ihrer Heimat, Azuria, als es passierte. Während einer Aufführung gab es in der Arena plötzlich einen bis heute ungeklärten Kurzschluss. Einige Teile der Arena, die nicht gänzlich von Wasser umgeben waren, fingen Feuer. Die Menschen wollten in Panik hinausströmen, aber sämtliche Türen waren elektronisch und funktionierten nach dem Kurzschluss nicht mehr richtig. Misty versuchte alles, um die Menschen aus der Arena zu bekommen, und tatsächlich gelang es ihr nach einigen Minuten, die Tür zu entsichern. Doch die Arena wurde vollständig zerstört. Gegen das Feuer wäre die Wasserarena ohne Probleme angekommen, doch gegen die Elektrizität war der Kampf aussichtslos. Viele Menschen wurden verletzt, einige sogar schwer. Und Misty wird niemals diese Todesangst vergessen, die sie damals empfunden hat. Verursacht durch Elektrizität."

„Oh…", mitfühlend senkte Ash seinen Blick. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er nichts für diesen Vorfall damals konnte. Vielleicht war es auch einfach die Tatsache, dass er von all dem nicht einmal gewusst hatte. Azuria City lag so nah, und trotzdem hatte es ihn in all den Jahren niemals interessiert, was dort vor sich ging.

„War fast klar, dass sie dir nichts davon gesagt hat. Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du's weißt." Ash nickte langsam. „Keine Angst. Gib' ihr einfach ein wenig Zeit, ja? Sie hat dich sehr gern, weißt du."

„Echt?" Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen, so dass Gary grinsen musste.

„Sie hat dich schon immer sehr gern gehabt, auch wenn sie dir das meistens nicht gezeigt hat. Oder du warst einfach zu naiv." Verlegen senkte Ash den Blick.

„Woher, woher weißt du das eigentlich alles?"

„Betriebsgeheimnis." Noch immer grinsend zwinkerte er ihm zu, als er erneut von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde, so dass Ash kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Vielleicht solltest du diese Erkältung endlich mal auskurieren." Das Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich von Garys Gesicht und er nickte nur stumm.

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl besser." Dann sprang auch er plötzlich auf und lief zur Tür. „Ich werd noch mal kurz frische Luft schnappen gehen, ja?"

„Hey, Gary, hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" Der Braunhaarige schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ist schon OK. Bin bald wieder da."

„Na gut… wünsch ihr eine gute Nacht von mir." Gary starrte den Jungen auf dem Bett einen Moment lang perplex an, dann jedoch lächelte er.

„Mach ich."

* * *

Er war irgendwie nicht verwundert, als er Misty auf dem kleinen Balkon entdeckte, der am Ende des Flures lag. Es war klar gewesen, dass sie nicht wirklich in ihr Zimmer zurückgehen würde. So stand sie nun da draußen und blickte scheinbar interessiert in die Ferne – nur dass es dort beim besten Willen nichts gab, was sie hätte interessieren können.

Er schüttelte kurz lächelnd mit dem Kopf und betrat dann ebenfalls den Balkon. Misty war doch so leicht zu durchschauen, warum gelang Ash das nie?

„Ich bin's nur", entgegnete er schnell, als sie sich hastig nach ihm umwandte. Sie nickte kurz, richtete ihren Blick wieder in die Ferne und sprach erst, als er neben ihr stand.

„Ist er sauer auf mich?"

„Was ihr doch für eine Angst habt, dass ihr gegenseitig auf euch sauer seid. Nein, er hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht, weil du ihn meidest." Er schwieg kurz. „Ich hab's ihm gesagt." Erneut war nur ein kurzes Nicken die Antwort. „Ich dachte mir, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn er es weiß."

„Ja, das ist es wohl." Sie wandte den Blick ab und Gary bemerkte, dass sie ein wenig zitterte.

„Hey, Mis, ist dir kalt?"

„Und wenn schon…"

„Na dann müsste ich dich wärmen, oder nicht?" Er legte vorsichtig den Arm um sie und sie ließ es geschehen, legte sogar noch ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Gary?"

„Hm?"

„Glaubst du, dass ich egoistisch bin?" Er strich sanft ihren Arm auf und ab.

„Schon möglich. Aber wir sind alle nicht perfekt, und ein wenig Egoismus ist gesund. Dafür bin ich arrogant, oder?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lächelte ein wenig.

„Danke."

„Wofür denn das jetzt schon wieder?"

„Dass du trotzdem für mich da bist, obwohl unsere Meinungen so stark auseinander gehen."

„Misty", begann er ernst, „ich weiß selbst nicht, wie das mal enden wird, wohin das führen soll. Noch habe ich keinen Grund, dir nicht zu helfen, aber du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir noch heftig aneinander geraten werden, und ich weiß nicht, wie das ausgehen wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt so weit kommen wird, oder ob wir vorher unterliegen. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob wir durch diesen Druck nicht irgendwann selbst aufeinander losgehen. Aber lass uns wenigstens so lange zusammenhalten, wie es möglich ist." Sie nickte schwach und hob dann den Kopf ein wenig, woraufhin er sich ein Stück zu ihr hinunterbückte. Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange, bevor er sich ihr schließlich noch ein wenig näherte und sie sanft küsste, was sie ebenso sanft erwiderte.

Dann jedoch löste er sich plötzlich von ihr, wandte sich ab und wurde erneut von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Das Mädchen blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Deine… Erkältung?"

„…ja." Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch diesmal wollte es ihm einfach nicht gelingen. „Tja, ich werd dann mal schlafen gehen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber kurz noch einmal um. „Ach ja, ich soll dir von Ash eine gute Nacht wünschen." Und dann schritt er davon, verschwand schließlich in der Dunkelheit des Flures.

Misty blickte ihm nur stumm nach.


	9. Der Beginn eines Spieles

**Bei diesem Kapitel handelt es sich noch um die alte, nicht überarbeitete Fassung.**

**Ich würde euch empfehlen, mit dem Lesen zu warten, bis auch dieses Kapitel überarbeitet wurde.  
**

**Vielen Dank =)**

* * *

…Haaaallooo! ö-ö

Ja, ich glaub es selbst kaum… Ich hab zwar immer vorgehabt, Feathers nicht abzubrechen, aber die meisten werden wohl schon längst aufgegeben haben, hier noch einmal eine Fortsetzung zu sehen.

Und jetzt ist es tatsächlich da – Kapitel 9. Nach… 6 Jahren (ich frage mich _wirklich_, ob hier auch nur ein einziger ist, der noch mitliest…).

Traurigerweise ist das jetzt nicht mal so richtig was Neues, obwohl ich immer mal wieder zwischendurch ein wenig daran geschrieben hab. Nur eigentlich war Kapitel 9 noch viel länger, vieeel länger, und immer noch nicht fertig. Ich hab mich jetzt nur dazu entschlossen, es in zwei Kapitel zu teilen, weil es eben sonst wirklich viel länger als alle anderen gewesen wäre (und weil ich wirklich gern mal wieder ein Kapitel hochladen wollte *hust*).

Aber ich habe wie gesagt auch weiter geschrieben, und irgendwann… kommen dann bestimmt auch Kapitel 10 und seine Nachfolger. *nick*

* * *

9. Der Beginn eines Spieles

„Haben wir wirklich keine andere Wahl?" Der Schwarzhaarige blickte nachdenklich gen Himmel, an dem die drei legendären Vogelpokémon schon seit bald einer Stunde ihre Kreise zogen. Misty beobachtete die Vögel ebenso abwartend, während Gary ein Stück entfernt im Gras lag, die Augen geschlossen hielt, und nur dann und wann einen kurzen Blick auf die Pokémon warf.

„Nein. Wir können Ishi nicht anders finden als mit Arktos, Lavados und Zapdos."

„Tja, nur dass sie bis jetzt nicht den Anschein machen, als würden sie überhaupt suchen." Ash seufzte, woraufhin Gary kurz die Augen öffnete und die anderen beiden ansah.

„Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass wir Ishi suchen müssen. Schließlich will sie uns ja aus dem Weg räumen, also wird sie uns früher oder später schon aufsuchen. Alles eine Frage der Zeit."

„Wunderbar. Also setzen wir uns einfach hin und warten ab, bis irgendjemand – irgend_etwas_ auf uns losgeht?"

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir bereits sitzen – ja."

„Wahnsinn… so hab ich mir mein Leben schon immer vorgestellt." Und wieder entstand eine Phase des Schweigens, in der die Feathers ihre Pokémon beobachteten, darauf warteten, dass diese endlich auf irgendetwas reagieren würden… oder auch einfach nur ihren Gedanken nachhingen, was sie hätten tun können, wären sie jetzt nicht hier.

„_Wie eine Feder im Wind._

_Zerbrechlich. Vergänglich._

_Vollkommen ihrem Schicksal überlassen._

_Das Spiel beginnt."_

„Ihr könnt schon mal Teewasser aufsetzen – wir bekommen Besuch." Verwundert blickten die beiden auf den braunhaarigen Jungen, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen und scheinbar vollkommen ruhig im Gras lag. Doch sie kamen gar nicht erst dazu, ihm eine Frage zu stellen, denn in diesem Augenblick öffnete er die Augen, erhob sich und richtete nun selbst seinen Blick zum Himmel. „Ishi beginnt ihr kleines Spielchen. Lavados!" Beim Laut seines Namens wich das graziöse Feuerpokémon sofort von seiner Flugbahn zurück und erreichte mit nur wenigen Flügelschlägen seinen Trainer. „Seid ihr bereit?" Ash und Misty nickten nur, auch wenn sie noch nicht ganz verstanden, weshalb Gary sich so sicher war, dass nun tatsächlich etwas geschehen würde. „Nennt es Intuition." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.

„Arktos!"

„Zapdos!" Auch der Eis- und der Donnervogel gehorchten sofort, verließen ihre Position am Himmel und flogen an die Seite ihrer Trainer.

In diesem Augenblick zuckte ein violettfarbener Blitz vom Himmel, und Ash wurde sofort schmerzlich daran erinnert, was geschehen war, als er diese Blitze das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„Ishi…" Was auch immer Ishi genau war, es würde seine Rache zu spüren bekommen. Seine Rache für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Doch Ishi schien nicht viel von seiner Kampeslust zu halten, denn bis auf dass nun weitere violette Blitze aufzuckten, sich der Himmel langsam verdüsterte und ein heftiger Wind aufkam, geschah noch nichts. Und so konnten sie ebenfalls nichts tun, und das machte ihn unruhig. Er wollte nicht rumstehen, er wollte dieses was auch immer es sein mochte endlich spüren lassen, was es ihm angetan hatte. Er wollte Vergeltung. „Verdammt noch mal, was bist du für ein Feigling, zeig dich endlich!"

In diesem Augenblick ließ sich ein schallendes Gelächter vernehmen, und Ash zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, als er die Stimme wieder erkannte. _Die_ Stimme…

„Nun mal nicht so ungeduldig, mein Kleiner. Schließlich muss ich doch erst mal herausfinden, ob ihr es überhaupt würdig seid, den Platz als meine Gegenspieler einzunehmen."

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?" Es war Misty, die das aussprach, was sie wohl alle drei dachten. „Wir können es allemal mit dir aufnehmen, deine Überheblichkeit wird dir noch das Genick brechen!"

„So?" Man konnte das zuckersüße Lächeln förmlich hören, das – wer immer er auch sein mochte, der von Ishi erwählt worden war – gerade aufgesetzt hatte. „Dann wird es ja auch kein Problem für euch sein, _hiermit_ fertig zu werden…" Und dann brach sie in ein diabolisches Gelächter aus, das die drei übrigen Feathers erschaudern ließ. Was auch immer Ishi plante – sie war siegessicher.

Plötzlich ließ sich ein leises Geräusch vernehmen, ein Pfeifen, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde anschwoll, und aus mehreren Stimmen zu bestehen schien – aus verdammt vielen Stimmen. Instinktiv rückten die drei ein Stück näher zusammen, als vor ihnen plötzlich kleine blaue Lichtkugeln erschienen, die umso mehr Gestalt annahmen, je näher sie ihnen kamen. Kleine blaue Wesen, die im Moment eher niedlich als gefährlich aussahen. Zwei große Äuglein, vier Pfoten, spitz zulaufende Ohren wie die einer Katze, und ein langes Schwänzchen, Details jedoch waren nicht wirklich zu erkennen, da die Tierchen von einem violetten Licht umgeben wurden. Es waren viele, vielleicht Hunderte, die unaufhörlich leise pfiffen.

„Na dann viel Vergnügen mit den kleinen Tierchen!" Und wie auf Befehl – den sie ja sicherlich auch erhalten hatten – stürzten die Wesen auf die Feathers, oder besser gesagt genau zwischen die drei. Und auch wenn ihr Äußeres noch so niedlich schien, es waren alles andere als Kuscheltierchen, wie sich nun herausstellte. In Windeseile verbissen sie sich in den langen Mänteln und schnappten nach allem weiteren, was sich bewegte. Die drei legendären Vögel versuchten vergebens, die Widersacher anzugreifen, sie waren einfach zu klein und zu flink.

„Hi!" Ein paar der Tierchen ließen kurzzeitig von ihnen ab, als ein Feuerball auf sie zustob, um sich so zu retten, waren Sekunden später jedoch schon wieder da.

„Verdammt, Gary, was sind das für Viecher? Sind das Pokémon?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube, eher nicht. Hast du deinen PokéDex nicht dabei?" Ash schüttelte mit dem Kopf, bevor er eine Blitzkugel auf die kleinen Plagegeister jagte. Doch wenn ein paar von ihnen besiegt waren, tauchten augenblicklich neue auf. Immer mehr mussten Ash und Gary zurückweichen, doch mehr, als lästig zu sein und die beiden Jungen zurückzutreiben, taten sie eigentlich gar nicht.

„Verdammt!"

„Was?" Verwundert blickte Ash auf, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, ein paar der Wesen, die sich in seinen Schuh hatten verbeißen wollen, zur Seite zu treten. Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers war geprägt von Wut und Verzweiflung.

„Die Dinger sind überhaupt nicht hinter uns her! Sie wollen Misty!"

„Was?" Hektisch fuhr der Schwarzhaarige herum, nur um zu sehen, dass Gary recht zu haben schien. Während sie sich hier mit den Quälgeistern abmühten, hatten diese sie immer weiter von Misty getrennt – nur diese schienen diese Kleinen nicht weiter anzugreifen, trennten sie nur von den beiden. „Misty!" Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Wesen von Ishi ließen es nicht zu, dass die beiden Jungen zurück zu Misty gelangen konnten, vergrößerten nur die Distanz zwischen ihnen stetig. „Verdammt!" Eine erneute Blitzkugel traf die Feinde. „Verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT! Gary, was haben die mit ihr vor? Was tun sie?"

„Ash, beruhige dich…" Doch wie sollte Gary jemanden beruhigen, wenn er selbst am liebsten alle Viecher auf einmal in die Luft gesprengt hätte, um herauszufinden, was die mit Misty vorhatten? Verdammt, warum hatten sie denn bloß nicht genug auf sie Acht gegeben…

In den ersten paar Minuten hatte Misty versucht, sich gegen die kleinen Gnome zu wehren, dann aber hatte plötzlich eine seltsame Schwere von ihr Besitz ergriffen und sie war nicht mehr fähig gewesen, einen Angriff auf die kleinen Wesen loszulassen. Stattdessen stand sie nun inmitten eines Schwarms dieser Dinger, starrte sie mit leerem Blick an, während die Tierchen weiter und weiter pfiffen. Es klang fast wie eine Melodie, eine Melodie, die das rothaarige Mädchen einlullte und ihr den letzten Kampfgeist nahm.

„Kleines Mädchen…" Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, wie von weit her, und doch schien sie so erschreckend nah.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" Misty erschrak über ihre eigene Stimme. Hatte sie doch angriffslustig und bestimmt wirken sollen, so hatte sie diese Wirkung vollkommen verfehlt.

„Keine Angst, kleines Mädchen. Ich will dir nichts tun. Ich möchte dir einen Gefallen tun."

„Ich brauche keinen Gefallen von dir! Du bist Ishi, und ich bin nicht so blöd, dass ich auf deine Tricks reinfalle!"

„Ich benutze keine Tricks, kleines Mädchen. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, was du nicht selbst möchtest! All das, was dir jetzt widerfahren wird, sind deine eigenen Wünsche und Träume. Ich ermögliche lediglich, dass sie wahr werden." Misty schwieg, stieß nur einen erschrockenen Laut aus, als sich um sie herum plötzlich eine alles durchdringende Schwärze erschien, dann aber sogleich wieder verschwand und den Blick auf etwas anderes wiedergab. Einen kleinen Teil einer Stadt.

„Das… das ist…"

„Das ist Azuria City, die azurblaue Stadt, die Stadt des Wassers. Und zwar kein Bild aus der Vergangenheit, sondern aus der Gegenwart. Und das dort ist…" Augenblicklich fiel Mistys Blick auf ein großes Gebäude, auf dem in klaren deutlichen Buchstaben das Wort ‚Arena' geschrieben stand.

„Aber das, das ist unmöglich! Die Arena, sie… sie ist damals vollkommen zerstört worden! Sie kann nicht mehr – das geht einfach nicht!" Das Mädchen war kurz vor dem Verzweifeln, ließ sich wimmernd auf den Boden unter ihr sinken.

„In dieser Welt gibt es deine Arena noch. Hier ist das Ereignis von damals niemals geschehen. Hier siehst du die Zukunft, die die Arena erlebt hätte."

„Aber das… das…" Sie war nicht fähig, mehr als diese Worte zu stammeln, blickte nur fassungslos auf ihre alte Heimat. „Das ist eine Täuschung… ein Traum… du… willst mich reinlegen…"

„Nein. Es ist weder eine Täuschung, noch ein Traum. Es ist deine Wunschwelt. Und wenn du möchtest, kannst du hier bleiben."

„Hier… bleiben…?"

„Niemand kann dich davon abhalten."

„Aber… Feathers…"

„Du wirst keine Feder werden, wenn du hier bleibst. Keine Feder, kein Kämpfen, und ein normales Leben." Misty versuchte noch kurz, gegen diesen Wunsch anzukämpfen, dann jedoch gab sie nach.

Sie konnte hier bleiben. Hier, in einer Welt, wie sie sie sich in den letzen zwei Jahren immer und immer wieder gewünscht hatte.

„Hier… bleiben…"

‚Ja, kleines Mädchen. Und wenn du hier bleibst, dann wirst du keine Feder werden. Und somit gehört die Welt mir.'

„…"


	10. Nichts weiter als ein kleines Mädchen

**Bei diesem Kapitel handelt es sich noch um die alte, nicht überarbeitete Fassung.**

**Ich würde euch empfehlen, mit dem Lesen zu warten, bis auch dieses Kapitel überarbeitet wurde.  
**

**Vielen Dank =)**

* * *

Leser *o* Aw, ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr mich das freut X3

Seele der Nacht: Schade, dass du anonym kommentiert hast – ich hatte dir schon eine lange Antwort-Mail geschrieben, als ich das gemerkt hab XD Aber in deinen Kritikpunkten kann ich dir größtenteils eigentlich nur recht geben. Ich bin mir der Schwächen dieser Geschichte auch bewusst, aber sie läuft halt seit fast 10 Jahren, da ist es auch schwer, Sachen groß zu überarbeiten (obwohl ich das schon immer mal wieder mache – bis sie fertig ist, wird es sicherlich noch ein paar Änderungen geben). Nichtsdestotrotz vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar (auch für das Lob natürlich X3)

dark-angel: Herzlichen Dank ^^ Trotzdem wird das updaten auch weiterhin immer eine Weile dauern…

Aber ja! Da haben wir es nun! Kapitel 10! Endlich mal ein aktuelles Kapitel, also eines, wo ich nicht das letzte Mal vor vielen vielen Jahren dran geschrieben habe. Es ist so irgendwie das Übergangskapitel zwischen ‚alten' und ‚neuen' Teilen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt auch damit etwas anfangen X3

* * *

10. Nichts weiter als ein kleines Mädchen

„Misty, verdammt, was ist los? Was haben sie dir getan? Misty, MACH DEN MUND AUF!" Ash war inzwischen gegen die kleinen Gnome angekommen, hatte Misty erreicht und hockte nun vor dem Mädchen auf dem Boden, das ihn nur mit leerem Blick anstarrte.

„…"

„Verdammt, Misty, REDE!"

„Vergiss es, Ash."

„Aber… Gary!"

„Ishi hat sie wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Traumwelt gefangen." Der Braunhaarige schwieg kurz. „Wahrscheinlich eine, die ihr besser gefällt, als die Wirklichkeit. Wenn sie sich erst mal entschlossen hat, zu bleiben – dann bekommst du sie nicht wieder.

Es ist aus." Die letzten Worte richtete er zornig gen Himmel, der ihm jedoch keine Antwort schenken wollte.

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen? Wie kannst du sie nur einfach so schnell aufgeben?"

„Ich würde es nicht tun, wenn es einen Weg geben würde, sie zurückzuholen!"

„Woher willst du denn so genau wissen, dass es keinen Weg gibt? Dir kann es doch nur Recht sein, wenn du sie loswirst! Eure Meinungen sind zu verschieden, und – " Er kam nicht dazu, auszusprechen, da er mit einem Male einen heftigen Schmerz an seiner Wange fühlte. Zornig blickte er Gary an, der ihn soeben geschlagen hatte, um ihn wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen.

„Red keinen Unsinn! Du weißt, dass es nicht so ist. Du bist verzweifelt, das verstehe ich ja! Aber es bringt nichts, wenn du den Fehler jetzt bei anderen suchst und die Schuld auf sie schiebst! Schuld ist allein Ishi."

„Ishi ist auch Schuld daran, wenn irgendein unschuldiger Mensch durch ihren Einfluss Böses tut, oder etwa nicht? Und hast du nicht trotzdem gesagt, du willst diesen Menschen auf jeden Fall retten? Wie kannst du bei Misty, die uns ja wohl näher steht als irgendein fremder Mensch, sofort aufgeben wollen?"

Gary sah ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber.

„Du hast Recht. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du es anstellen willst, aber…"

„Wenn Ishi sie da reingelockt hat, kann Ishi sie da auch wieder rausholen! Und dafür sorge ich!"

Es war lange her, seitdem er das letzte Mal dermaßen entschlossen gewesen war, verdammt lange her. Aber niemand würde ihn von seinem Vorhaben abhalten können, nicht Gary, nicht diese kleinen Gnome, und auch Ishi selbst nicht.

Er erhob sich aus seiner hockenden Position und trat auf das Mädchen zu.

„Misty! MISTY!" Mit einer zornigen Bewegung fegte er die aufdringlichen Tierchen von ihr weg, und tatsächlich stoben diese nun gänzlich auseinander, schwirrten nur noch in einigem Abstand um die drei Jugendlichen herum.

Sie wussten, dass sie sich nicht weiter bemühen mussten – sie hatten ihren Auftrag zu Ishis vollster Zufriedenheit erfüllt.

„Du bist ein Narr, Junge, ein lächerlicher Narr!" Ihre Stimme war voller Hohn und Spott als sie dies sagte, doch Ash schenkte ihr überhaupt keine Beachtung.

„Misty! Verdammt, jetzt hör mir zu!" Sie blieb stumm. Er blickte sie noch einmal zögernd an, trat dann vollends auf sie zu und umfing sie in einer sanften Umarmung. „Hey, ist ja gut." Er schloss die Augen. „Ich bin bei dir, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.

Mensch Misty, was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht. Uns einfach hier allein zu lassen, hm? Wie sollen wir denn ohne dich die Welt retten, wie stellst du dir das vor?" Mit einem Mal wurde es kalt um ihn herum, ängstlich riss er daraufhin die Augen auf, nur um festzustellen, dass – wo auch immer er hier war – er sich ganz sicher nicht mehr auf dem freien Feld vor der Stadt befand. Wohin er auch blickte, zu allen vier Seiten erblickte er nur blau, er fühlte keinen Boden mehr unter seinen Füßen; im Grunde fühlte er nichts mehr, außer dieser Kälte, die ihn umgab und spürbar langsam betäubte.

Das einzige, was da noch war, war Misty.

Und dann sah er plötzlich das, was auch das Mädchen nur Momente vorher erblickt hatte. Azuria City, an einem strahlenden Sonnentag. Und mittendrin eine Arena voller Leben.

Er wusste nicht, wie sie zerstört ausgesehen hatte… Er wusste nicht, wie er es in den letzten zwei Jahren geschafft hatte, von alldem überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen. War er so desinteressiert an seiner Umgebung gewesen, dass das alles spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen war? Sie mussten es doch überall erzählt haben… Sie mussten es doch in den Nachrichten gezeigt haben. Warum hatte er sich nicht für das Leben da draußen interessiert?

Mit einem Male fühlte er sich wieder schuldig und drückte das Mädchen, das er noch immer in seinen Armen hielt, enger an sich.

„So ist das also… Ishi hat dir deine Arena gezeigt… Aber Misty… es ist nicht echt."

Im nächsten Augenblick waren seine Arme leer, und das Mädchen stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt, hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte ihn trotzig an.

Und auch, wenn es in dieser Situation unangebracht war, erinnerte sie ihn damit plötzlich wieder so sehr an die Misty, die er einst gekannt und so gemocht hatte.

„Misty… komm zurück. Lass uns zusammen –"

„Wer sagt, dass ich die Welt überhaupt retten will?"

„Was?"

„Du hast gefragt, wie ihr ohne mich die Welt retten sollt… Aber wer sagt, dass ich das überhaupt will? Wer sagt, dass es mir Spaß macht, mein Leben für eine Welt zu riskieren, in der ich doch nicht mehr glücklich werden kann?"

„Aber, ich dachte…"

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht ein Recht darauf habe, hier zu bleiben, wo alles so ist, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe?" Seine Unsicherheit wich mit einem Mal dem entschlossenen Ausdruck seiner Augen.

„_Ich_ sage das. Nicht, dass du diese Welt gern retten würdest, oder dass es dir Spaß macht. Wer von uns kann das schon behaupten! Aber ich verbiete dir, hier zu bleiben! Du hast kein Recht darauf, denn diese Welt hier existiert einfach nicht! Und ich verbiete dir, in einer Traumwelt leben zu wollen!"

„Und wer gibt dir das Recht, mir etwas verbieten zu wollen? Ishi hat gesagt, ich kann hier bleiben, Ishi hat gesagt, ich könnte hier glücklich werden und Ishi hat –"

„Gelogen! Wie soll ein Mensch in einer Welt glücklich werden, die nicht existiert? Misty, jetzt hör mir bitte mal zu, und versuch, mir auch wirklich _zuzuhören_. Natürlich ist einfacher, sich in eine Traumwelt zurückzuziehen, wenn man mit seinen Problemen nicht mehr klarkommt. Es ist viel einfacher, alle Schmerzen einfach zu verdrängen und sich einzubilden, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Aber glaubst du ehrlich, dass das richtig ist?"

Seine eigenen Worte trafen ihn plötzlich wie eine schmerzhafte Erkenntnis. Hatte er sich nicht selbst jahrelang zurückgezogen, um all das zu verdrängen, mit dem er nicht klarkam?

„Wenn ich dadurch glücklich wäre?" Er lachte leise.

„Ja, dann vielleicht. Aber glaub mir, das wärst du nicht. Nicht lange. Du bist viel zu intelligent, um auf diesen Spuk für längere Zeit reinzufallen. Du würdest schnell begreifen, dass alles um dich herum nicht echt ist, nicht echt sein _kann_, wenn immer alles ohne jede Schwierigkeit abläuft. Und ich kenne dich, Misty, du würdest solch ein Leben nicht mögen." Er hoffte so inständig, dass seine Worte irgendwie zu ihr durchdrangen, und dass sie ihm nicht anmerkte, wie unsicher er war, und welche Angst er hatte, sie jetzt für immer zu verlieren.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Behauptest, mich zu kennen…"

„Zumindest bilde ich mir ein, dich einmal gekannt zu haben – und die Misty, die ich kannte, hätte niemals aufgegeben!" Er sah sie an, den Blick voll verzweifelter Entschlossenheit. „Schwere Schicksale treffen jeden Menschen im Leben, manche vielleicht nur einmal, manche vielleicht jeden Tag aufs Neue! Weißt du noch, du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir alle Probleme haben, und dass das kein Grund ist, so einen Aufriss zu veranstalten und gleich die ganze Welt zerstören zu wollen! Und es ist genauso kein Grund, sich in eine Traumwelt zu flüchten! Misty, die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern! Man kann an ihr zugrunde gehen, oder versuchen, sie zu überwinden, aber niemals kann man sich in einer Traumwelt dauerhaft vor ihr verstecken!" Die letzten Worte hatte er fast schon geschrieen, als könne er ihnen damit irgendwie Nachdruck verleihen, als könne er das Mädchen damit irgendwie überzeugen. Nun schwieg er. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Und er hatte Angst, unglaubliche Angst. Wenn Misty wirklich nicht wollte, konnte er sie nicht zurückholen, damit hatte Gary wohl Recht gehabt. Aber er konnte sich nicht damit abfinden. Er konnte dieses Mädchen nicht verlieren, das so viele Jahre ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen war, und nun endlich dorthin zurückgefunden hatte.

Seine einzige Hoffnung blieb, dass Misty _nicht_ wirklich nicht zurück wollte…

„Was du da sagst, klingt ja ganz gut und schön…" Ihre Stimme war leise, und mit einem Mal keimte neue Hoffnung in ihm auf, so dass er in paar Schritte auf sie zu machte. „Aber wie soll ich das allein schaffen?" Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gebildet, und jetzt, da sie kurz blinzelte, flossen diese ungehindert ihre blassen Wangen hinab.

„Aber du bist doch nicht allein!" Einen Moment lang befürchtete er, die Stimme könnte ihm versagen, und seine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung. Aber er musste weiterreden, wenn er etwas erreichen wollte, auch wenn er es fast nicht zu hoffen wagte, dass er tatsächlich zu ihr durchgedrungen war. „Misty, Gary und ich sind für dich da! Ich weiß, es ist alles nicht so gut gelaufen, und wir hatten nicht gerade wenig Probleme in den letzten Tagen… Aber ich verspreche dir, ich _schwöre_ dir, wenn du es willst, wenn du es nur zulässt, dann… dann bin ich für dich da. So lange du mich bei dir haben willst." Er streckte seinen Arm aus und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Er hoffte. Er hoffte so inständig, dass sie ihm vertrauen würde.

„…Warum?"

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Na ja, weil ich…"

„Genug!" Die tosende Stimme, in ihrer Wut mehr einem Kreischen gleich, schnitt ihm das Wort hab. „Du kannst sie nicht zurückholen! Du kannst es nicht!"

Um sie herum begann es mit einem Mal dunkel zu werden, und ein eisiger Wind zerrte an seiner Kleidung.

Er konnte Ishis Wut spüren.

„Misty, komm zurück! Lass uns das hier gemeinsam durchstehen, und wenn wir das geschafft haben, bleiben wir für immer zusammen!" Sie zögerte ein letztes Mal. „Ich bitte dich… nimm meine Hand." Und griff zu.

* * *

Seine Hände umklammerten den Körper in seinen Armen.

Der Wind und die Kälte waren verschwunden. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er seine Augen krampfhaft geschlossen hielt, öffnete er sie vorsichtig.

„Misty?" Das Mädchen hatte sich dicht an ihn geschmiegt, und starrte mit kummervollem Blick zu Boden.

„Danke…"

Unbewusst schlich sich ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, bevor er sich suchend umsah. Gary stand unweit von den beiden entfernt, und schüttelte unentwegt den Kopf. Aber auch er lächelte.

„Gary, was…"

„Ich weiß nicht wie, aber du hast es geschafft." Er besah ihn mit einem bewundernden Grinsen, das zeitgleich aber auch unendlich viel Erleichterung widerspiegelte. „Willkommen zurück, Misty."

„Ich konnte euch zwei Chaoten doch nicht allein lassen." Ihre Stimme war leise, doch auch ihr sah man ihre Erleichterung zweifelsfrei an.

„Was ist mit Ishi?"

„Weg. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was die ganze Zeit vor sich gegangen ist. Du hast Misty die ganze Zeit festgehalten, und sonst ist absolut nichts passiert… Bis mit einem Mal diese ganzen kleinen Viecher verschwunden sind, es schlagartig wieder hell wurde und Ishi sich mit einem gebrüllten ‚Das werdet ihr mir büßen' verabschiedet hat. Tja, und dann sah ich euch plötzlich auf dem Boden hocken und bin zu euch gelaufen." Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite, den Blick nachdenklich auf sie gerichtet. „Was genau ist nun eigentlich passiert?"

Ash erhob sich, zog das Mädchen mit sich und blickte den anderen Jungen ratlos an.

„So ganz genau weiß ich das ehrlich gesagt auch nicht." Er begann, das eben Erlebte zu erklären, und als er mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte, nickte Gary.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Ash."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, bis Ash seinen Blick unsicher in die Ferne richtete.

„Meinst du, sie ist jetzt wirklich erst mal weg? Ich meine, warum haut sie so plötzlich ab, nur weil einer ihrer Pläne nicht funktioniert hat?"

„Wisst ihr, was ich langsam glaube?" Gary ließ den anderen zweien nicht die Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort. „Ich glaube, Ishi kann uns einfach nicht direkt töten. Wozu sonst das ganze Theater mit den Blitzen, den kleinen Tieren, und allem? Warum versucht sie wohl so krampfhaft, uns gegeneinander aufzuhetzen?"

Misty nickte.

„Sie weiß genau, dass die Prophezeiung sich nicht erfüllen kann, wenn die drei Federn nicht vereint sind. Wenn irgendjemand von uns stirbt, oder die Gruppe verlässt, oder sonst irgendetwas passiert, dann hat sie gewonnen."

„Ja, und sie nutzt dabei unsere jeweils größte Schwäche aus… Bei mir war es die Tatsache, dass ich nicht mehr bereit war, irgendjemandem zu vertrauen und in allem und jedem etwas Böses sehen wollte. Und bei Misty…"

„Ja. Bei mir war es meine Arena. Sie ist zwar inzwischen wieder einigermaßen aufgebaut, aber sie wird nie wieder ganz wie früher sein. Und ich werde sicher nie wieder vergessen, was damals passiert ist. Aber… ich werde damit klarkommen. Wenn das hier durchgestanden ist, werde ich mich an die restlichen Arbeiten an dem Gebäude und an allem machen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich diese Bilder nie ganz aus meinem Kopf bekommen." Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Aber ich werde versuchen, sie mit neuen Erinnerungen verblassen zu lassen."

„Und wenn du willst, helfe ich dir dabei."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich in Garys Mundwinkel.

„Na schön, dann lasst uns jetzt zurückgehen. Hier scheint es für uns erst mal nichts mehr zu tun zu geben."

Er hatte den beiden bereits den Rücken zugewandt, als Ash seine Frage stellte.

„Und was ist mit dir, Gary? Was ist deine Schwäche?"

Er sah über seine Schulter zurück, blieb aber stumm.

„Ash hat recht, Gary. Wenn es bei dir auch irgendetwas geben sollte, wäre es sicherlich besser, wenn wir es wissen. Dann könnten wir uns vielleicht darauf vorbereiten."

„Es gibt nichts."

„Bist du sicher?" Der andere Junge verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich meine, wir haben doch alle irgendwelche Schwächen…"

Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe, und einen Moment später entwich seiner Kehle ein garstiges Husten, stärker als die meisten Male zuvor.

„So etwas… zum Beispiel."

„Ash, eine Erkältung ist keine traumatische Erfahrung…"

„Wenn es denn nur eine Erkältung ist." Er warf Misty einen Blick zu, der ihr bedeutete, zu schweigen, und wandte sich dann wieder gänzlich um.

„Glaubt mir, wenn es etwas wäre, das Ishi ausnutzen könnte, würde ich es euch sagen."

„Also gibt es doch etwas!"

„…Lasst uns jetzt gehen."

Ash und Misty sahen sich einen Moment lang ratlos an, folgten dann aber schließlich Gary, der sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

* * *

„Was hältst du davon?"

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Einerseits glaube ich ihm, wenn er sagt, es gäbe nichts, was er uns sagen müsste. Aber andererseits…" Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, ich werde auch nicht so recht schlau aus ihm."

Für eine ganze Weile waren die leisen Geräusche der Nacht, die durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster ihren Weg in das Zimmer fanden, das einzige, was zu hören war. Ein blasser Mond stand am Himmel und vermochte den kleinen Raum kaum zu erhellen.

„Ash… danke noch mal."

Er lächelte, und auch, wenn die Schatten auf seinem Gesicht diese Regung verbargen, war sie in seiner Stimme doch deutlich zu hören.

„Kein Problem. Und ich hab alles gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Wenn du willst, bin ich von jetzt an für dich da. Ich möchte dich auf keinen Fall ein zweites Mal verlieren. Wenn du willst, bleibe ich für immer bei dir."

„Warum?"

Er blinzelte, bevor er nervös lachte und sich an den Hinterkopf fasste.

„Ja, warum…" Dann aber besann er sich, und seine Stimme war stark und ruhig, als er sprach. „Weil wir Freunde sind. Für immer."

Sie nickte.

„Freunde."

Die Dunkelheit verbarg die Regung ihres Körpers, als sie sich zu ihm beugte, und verbarg den Blick, mit dem sie ihn besah.

Aber die Berührung, als sie ihre Lippen in einem vorsichtigen Kuss auf seine legte, war dafür umso klarer.

„Für immer."


End file.
